


The huntsman and the girl in the woods

by hifftn



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: And healing, And history, F/M, There will be fluff, herb witch AU, it sneaked up on me, my goodness where does this plot come from?, sorry for the long descriptions but I'm really into herbs, there will be angst, there will definitely be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn
Summary: While picking herbs in the forest Poppylan finds something interesting. He is tall, intimidating - and hurt.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 118
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, bear with me here. I had this idea and now I will have to build a whole story around it, but the plot isn't set in stone yet. I have a vague idea and it contains all the major food groups for fanfics: smut, fluff, angst.   
> Since this is an pseudo-medieval AU I will try to adjust Tora's way of speaking, but as a non-native English speaker this is a challenge. So if anyone can think of a fitting nickname he can give Poppy, I'm grateful for suggestions besides 'sweetheart'.   
> This isn't a strict historical AU, though (despite me having a PHD in history), so please be lenient.

The wild garlic filled the basket but Poppy kept picking its leaves, an opportunity like this too rare to miss. She held every single leaf up to sniff at it, careful not to accidentally pick the similar looking lily of the valley. Those leaves would be deadly if mixed into a potion, as every other part of that plant. It was easy to tell both plants apart, though, for the strong scent of the garlic was permeating the air in the small clearing. She would have to remember this place, although she had only wandered this way mindlessly, her head occupied with the discovery of Julri's betrayal. And to think that Mimi had come to Poppy for help only a couple of days ago!   
Poppy yanked out some garlic, leaves and roots with crumbs of dirt clinging to them.   
"Sorry," she softly apologised to the plant. It hadn't done anything to deserve this treatment after all. She would replant it later, in her garden. Garlic with its blood cleansing properties was good to have around. And it tasted delicious with butter on bread.   
When her basket couldn't hold any more wild garlic leaves she sighed and got up from the ground, dusted off her knees and untucked her skirts from where she had gathered it around her hips. No need to soil the one decent garment she owned.   
The sun was already sinking and evening birds chirped all around her. It had been a long day, in more than one sense. At least she now knew the truth about the whispered gossip that always stopped when Poppy came closer. And she had found some herbs on her way home.   
Something rustled in the bushes and Poppy froze. It was something big, not the occasional fox or badger. She had heard of wolves and even a rumored bear, but never encountered anything more dangerous than a wild boar, which already was quite dangerous to be honest. She grabbed the handle of her basket tightly, ready to lift her skirts and run if necessary. A grunt, some branches snapping. Poppy's body was taunt, caught between fight or flight.  
"Saint's spit and Devil's piss!" someone cursed loudly.  
Definitely not an animal, Poppy concluded when a huge man broke through the shrubbery.   
She stared at him while he stared at her, leaves and twigs sticking in his wild mane of black hair. His leather doublet had protected his torso, but red seeped through the fabric of his linen shirt.   
“Do you - you need help?” she asked, still ready to run off in case he didn’t lower his sword.   
“What are ya doin’ here?”   
His way of speaking sounded foreign, he probably wasn’t from around the village, she assumed.   
“I live around here.” She kept it vague, not everyone was happy about her occupation after all.   
“Did ya see anythin’ strange lately?”  
Stranger than a bleeding wild man hacking his way through the woods? She raised her basket just enough to cover her hand as she reached for her dagger.   
“No, sir. Nothing unusual here. But if you need someone to dress your wounds, I have some experience with that.” She rather healed than hurt people, but if push came to shove she wouldn’t hesitate to defend herself. Her father had taught her how and despite her lack of practise she was confident she could at least get a good hit if she caught him off guard.   
“‘m fine,” he insisted and stepped closer, out of the shadows into the warm light of the sunset. “Ya shouldn’t be out after dark, though.”   
“I was just on my way home.” Poppy squared her shoulders and raised her chin.   
“Ya know yer way around here?”   
She nodded. “Like the back of my hand.”   
“Good. Can ya show me the way to the village?” He wiped his blade clean with a rag and put it into the sheath at his hip. Poppy relaxed, but stayed vigilant.   
“Of course I can. You just go into that direction until you reach the river. Follow it downstream and you will reach the village before the sun sets.”   
He nodded, taking a step into the direction she had shown him but hissed. Now that he was closer she could see the cut on his thigh, longer than her hand and the blood still fresh. She had to make a decision.   
“My house is just a bit into this direction, though,” she explained. “I have bandages and something to prevent your wound from festering. I’m not sure if you can make it to the village in that condition.”   
“I said I’m fine,” he grunted, but the next step made him curse again.   
“As I can see.” She rolled her eyes and pulled some cloth from her basket. “Let me at least bind your wound.”   
Specks of light danced over his face until he sighed and nodded. Poppy motioned towards a fallen tree and he hobbled over there to take a seat.   
She kept her basket within reach as she sank down in front of him.   
“Can you stretch out your leg?”   
He did as she asked, his eyes following her every move. In this light his eyes looked like molten gold, and she noticed another cut on his left temple.   
For now she grabbed her waterskin and poured some water over the wound on his leg. He didn’t even flinch.   
“This looks deep. You better go and see a barber surgeon about this.” Wrapping the cloth around his leg tightly she pressed her lips together; the less she said the better for her.   
He scoffed. “Lived through worse.”   
Poppy tied a knot and got back on her feet. “You might not make it before sunset, I’m afraid. And you might want to get a stick to lean on while walking.”   
She wouldn’t move until he did. He was pale, covered in sweat. Poppy furrowed a brow and reached out to brush some hair from his forehead.   
“You are burning up. A fever isn’t a laughing matter.” She gnawed on her bottom lip, the sun was setting mercilessly and she had to make a decision. Besides, he had stopped talking back which usually wasn’t a good sign with men like him.   
“Hey, look at me.” His gaze was unfocused, his expression blank.   
“Oh saints, this is bad. Come on, big guy, it’s not that far to my house. You need rest and some thyme.” She pulled him up at his arm, not without struggling. At least he managed to get back on his feet and he let her lead him without raising a fuss. Still, she needed a lot more time than she usually would for the short walk and once she arrived, she was also sweating under his weight. At some point taking his arm had turned into almost dragging him.   
Once she had him on her bed she exhaled deeply.   
The fire was already dying so she added some wood and grabbed a jar from a shelf.   
“Thyme and willowbark, good against fever.” He was tall so she made him swallow three spoons full before she went outside to fetch some water. When she came back inside he was asleep, his breathing even but shallow. She soaked some rag in the cool water, squeezed it dry and placed it on his forehead. The cut on his temple had dried, the blood glueing some hair to his skin. She cleaned the wound and dabbed some ointment on it before she opened the fastening of his doublet. Since his leg and his face were injured, she wanted to make sure not to miss any other wound.   
Opening the lacing of his shirt she hesitated at the sight of his skin. It was covered in paintings of a sort she had never seen before. Heard of, yes, but never actually laid her eyes on. Black lines formed the images of flowers and fish all over his shoulders and down his arms. Dyer’s woad and soot, she assumed as she carefully rubbed a finger over the lines. He didn’t react so she felt safe inspecting him further, under the guise of wiping down his chest and arms. She found bruises but no open wounds, nothing a cold poultice and wolf’s bane couldn’t soothe.   
The moon was high when she was done treating him. She covered him with a blanket, replaced the cloth on his forehead with a fresh one and went outside to wash her hands and face. After feeding and milking the goat she sat at her table close to the fireplace and prepared the wild garlic. Some of the leaves would dry in bundles under her ceiling, some she would grind into a paste and mix it with strong liquor she kept for exactly that purpose. Every now and then she checked on the nameless man in her bed, but his condition seemed stable so she finished her work in silence, only the crackling of the fire and the soft breathing from her bed filled the hut. After a last careful glance towards her patient she reached into her basket one last time.  
The vellum was soft, almost like a piece of linen. The crude lines formed a map; she recognized it since she had seen a map of the area before. Symbols were scribbled at the edges and bloody fingerprints smeared over the right side. She had stumbled across it earlier in the woods and as someone who lived from gathering things she had picked it up. Only it didn’t make any sense to her. Vellum was rare enough, though, and she would surely find a use for it. For now she tucked it away behind some of her supplies before she stoked the fire once more, grabbed a blanket and settled on a rug in front of the fireplace. 

Tora’s body felt heavy. He couldn’t lift his head, couldn’t move his arms. And he was warm. One moment he followed his prey and the next - nothing. He couldn’t remember. With effort he opened his eyes just enough to survey his surroundings. Shadows crept over whitewashed walls, in the glow of embers he could make out a table, some chairs, some shelves at the wall. A home, apparently. Despite his struggles he couldn’t stay conscious much longer, he fell back into a fitful slumber, the scent of dried herbs in his nose.

With the first morning light Poppy sneaked out, collected some eggs from her chickens and milked the goat again. Once he woke up, her guest would probably be hungry. Considering his build she was grateful for her food supplies. Some dried mushrooms and an onion would make a nice addition for their breakfast, she decided and grabbed those from her shed. She could season it with some of the wild garlic, it would also help with his fever. She slipped back inside the hut and set her basket down on the table, but when she turned she found herself looking down the blade of a sword pointed at her. Her guest glared at her, his chest still bare but his hand steady.   
“Who are ya and where am I?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora go to town... or the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm making some adjustments to some names to make them more appropriate for that general era. And to the side characters' appearance if necessary. But overall I try to make it all fit somehow, and since this isn't a strict historical setting but kinda fantasy/reality-fluid, bear with me.   
> The plot is coming along, I have a godo idea where I want to take this story. Prepare for a few more chapters.   
> Have fun!

The goat bleated outside, it had probably managed to slip out of its enclosure again and would wreak havoc on Poppy’s garden if she didn’t catch it soon. She also had to make some deliveries today and pick up some things from the village. There was enough work to fill her from sunrise to sunset and beyond, but all of that was meaningless if this man struck her down right here and now.   
“My name is Poppylan,” she squeaked. “I found you in the forest yesterday and brought you here to treat your wounds and fever.”   
Considering he was still shaky on his feet it was a plausible scenario.   
“Oh.” The tip of the sword lowered slowly.   
“H-how are you feeling now? How is your leg?”   
She had redressed the wound after he had fallen asleep, had added some buckhorn and made sure to wrap the bandage really tight.  
“‘s alright.” With his brow furrowed he lightly touched the bandage, slowly shifting his weight. “Hadn’t noticed anything was wrong.”   
“Good. That - that’s good. Do you want to eat? Feel like breakfast?” She babbled on while cracking some eggs and putting the pan on the fire. Keeping her hands busy helped her not to think about the man she knew nothing about and the sharp blade he had just pointed at her. She soaked the mushrooms in hot water, sliced the onion and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt when the tears started forming. He still stood in the middle of the hut, eyes following her as she puttered around. The eggs sizzled in the pan, Poppy added the onions and mushrooms and stirred everything. Her heart thundered in her chest, her hands trembled slightly.   
“The goat,” he said and pointed towards the door.   
“Oh saints… Mimi, go back in your shed.” Raising the wooden spoon Poppy shooed the goat back into its enclosure. There she stayed for a heartbeat or two, willing her fear down. She wasn’t helpless, not after living alone for so long. Maybe she could-  
“Need help?”  
She jumped, the voice was so close she could feel the breath the words were uttered with.   
“N-no, I have to do this at least twice a day, so it’s not a problem.” Her nervous giggle prompted the goat to complain some more.   
“I could fix that fence for ya.”   
The warmth of his body seeped through her clothes, the scent of wolf’s bane and thyme wafting around her.   
“You should still rest,” she replied and swallowed thickly. Her dagger was in the house, the only thing she could use as a weapon was some stick she could pry from the fence. If he decided to attack her now, she would be defenseless.   
“Ya got an axe?”   
And with that he stepped next to her to inspect the fence. Her knees were shaking.   
“Don’t worry about it. I will fix it soon. But you should really-” Get dressed. Leave. “- let me take a look at that wound.”   
“Hm, gotta get to the village. Moonbright.”  
In the morning light the paintings on his skin seemed deeper, more vivid than in the light of her open hearth.   
He was an odd one, strangely intriguing.   
“I will have to go there anyway. After breakfast.” Poppy’s eyes widened. “Oh no! The eggs!” She rushed off, followed by his laughter.   
The pan already stood on the table, the eggs golden and steaming. Poppy scooped them on two plates and sprinkled some herbs on top. He sat outside on the wooden bench in front of the hut, water droplets running from his hair. So he had found her well.   
“I hope you also drank some of the water, your body needs it. And you need food. Here.”   
He took the plate and stared at the food.   
“I put some goat cheese in. I hope you like it.”   
He seemed to, he practically inhaled the food, shoveled it into his mouth and had finished his plate before Poppy had eaten half of her serving.  
“There is more. Inside.” She watched as he went into the hut and came back with the pan in his hand. There was no limp, no trace that he was impacted by the wound on his leg. Good. The walk to the village would lead them over rough terrain and she doubted she could carry him there. Especially since he had devoured a dozen of eggs.   
“Let me get my basket and we can leave.” She took the plate inside, smoothed down her hair and her skirt, threw a scarf over her shoulders and picked up his shirt and doublet. After checking his wound - it looked fine, for a laceration - she gave him some privacy to get dressed again.   
They walked in silence, Poppy went ahead and the man followed her. Every once in a while she stopped and picked flowers, plants and berries.   
“Why are ya livin’ all alone in that shed?”   
She was just cutting a piece of bark from a tree, pausing to look at him.   
“It’s a house, not a shed. A hut, maybe. But it’s my home and I’m not alone.”   
“No? Didn’t see anyone else there.”   
“Mimi lives there, too. And my chickens.” She pocketed her knife and moved on.   
“Mimi? That goat?”   
She had named it long before she had found the girl Mimi in that haystack with Yulri, but now the name was so much more fitting.   
“Yes. My grandma used to live there. Until last winter…”   
It had been a cold one, and long, too. Villagers ran out of food at some point after a mediocre harvest the fall before. Many hadn’t made it.   
“And why not closer to the village?” His voice brought her back to the present.   
She sighed. “For someone who didn’t even tell me his name, you are quite nosey.”   
He hummed and kicked a pinecone out of his way. “And? Why not closer to the village?”   
“I like my freedom,” she airily replied and stepped over a fallen tree.   
He hummed again.   
“How much longer?”   
“Not much. Over there is the edge of the forest. You can see Moonbright from there.” They would follow different paths once they arrived there. Poppy had a lot to do. The cobbler’s wife had a bad rash and the cooper’s father needed something against his aching joints. If she was quick she could drop by the pub and visit Erdene. And tell her about Yulri.   
They stumbled through the undergrowth, Poppy kept an eye on him in case he needed help.   
“See? There is the mill, from there it’s just a little bit further down that road.” She would give the mill a wide berth; as son of the miller Julri was most likely to be found there.   
“Where are ya headin’ now?” He plucked some leaves from his shirt and dropped them.   
“I have some errands to run. Will you make it on your own from here?” There was no need to tell him what exactly she was doing after all.   
“Sure.” With a nod he readjusted his belt with the sheath.   
“Good. In that case, take care. And don’t forget to redress the wound tonight. Keep it clean and dry.”   
“I will. And - thanks.” After a brief wave with his hand he left. Poppy didn’t linger either; she took a beaten track that would allow her to stay as far away from the mill as possible. 

The sun was high when she made it into the pub after all. Poppy had delivered her medicine and treated the ones who needed treatment, had gotten some wool as payment as well as some butter. The pub was lively already and she avoided crowded places. In this village, everyone knew each other, and everyone knew Poppy and her occupation. Some shunned her openly, only to come sneaking to her hut when they needed help, some were indifferent. A few were friendly with her, and the one she was closest with was Erdene, who just served some ale to some guests.   
“Poppy!” Erdene rushed out from behind the counter and grabbed Poppy’s wrist to pull her with her. “Do you want to eat something?”   
Considering people only paid her in kind she barely had any money, so Poppy shook her head.   
“Don’t worry about that, I just wanted to see you for a bit.”  
“Getting lonely out there on your own? Why don’t you move back into the village?”   
Poppy bit her bottom lip. Some villagers were sitting around, eating, some chatted. This wasn’t the place to discuss private matters.   
“Can you ask Jacob to take over for a bit? I need to talk to you. Outside.”   
Erdene wiped her hand on her apron. “Sounds serious. Wait a moment. Jacob!” she yelled towards the back of the pub.   
A young man, dark-skinned and with unruly hair, appeared. “What?”   
“Come here and have an eye on the counter. Meals are served already, in case anyone wants seconds, the stew is in the pot.” With that Erdene marched outside, not waiting for his answer. She was a strong one, no one dared to mess with her. Working at the pub for Gilbert was one of the few respectable occupations for a woman, although people gossiped since Erdene refused to marry Gilbert in exchange.   
In the shadow of the building, at its back and out of prying eyes, Erdene sat down on an old barrel.   
“So, what is wrong?”   
“I - I caught Julri with Mimi yesterday. You have been right.” It should hurt more, considering Poppy and Julri were betrothed. Were they still?   
“That sneaky little weasel… next time he comes to the pub, I will spit in his ale.” As if to prove her point Erdene spat on the ground.   
“It’s fine, Dene. I’m not even mad, he did say he didn’t want to wait any longer. It’s just - he could have just told me before he beds someone else.” And Mimi of all people.   
“Hey, just because it was your fathers who decided you should get married once you were old enough doesn’t mean he can treat you like this.” Erdene was quick to jump to Poppy’s defense, ever since they were kids.   
“No, really. It’s better this way. He never liked me doing what I’m doing, and he always said I would have to stop once I’m his wife.” It was a miracle she had managed to put him off for so long after all. The excuse of mourning her father’s death had only worked for so long.   
“And now? What are you doing now?” With her hands in her lap Erdene examined Poppy’s face.   
“Hm. Whatever I want, I guess. For now I have to go back and take care of the goat enclosure. And-” Poppy paused. The man was the most interesting thing that had happened to her in ages, besides finding out her betrothed was sneaking around with other girls.   
“And?”   
“There’s a stranger in the village. I found him in the woods last night and took him here today. Tall, dark hair, golden eyes. You will recognize him when you see him.” This was unsuspicious enough, just a mere description.   
“Wait, you met him last night and only took him here today? What happened in between?” Erdene’s eyes widened, as did her grin.   
“He was injured, Dene. I nursed him back to health, that’s all.” Poppy rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. It was easy to talk to Erdene, one of the few pleasures she had in life. Everything else was work, work, work.   
“Sure, that’s all.” Erdene hopped from the barrel and smoothed down her skirt. “I have to go back inside now. Can I visit you on Sunday after church?”   
“You know you can. I will wait for you.” They hugged before Poppy headed back towards the forest. 

This wasn’t going well. No one had seen anything, and most people were too scared to actually talk to him. Well, there were a few women who ogled him, but when he came closer they clammed up or their husbands or fathers showed up. This place was a waste of time.   
In the afternoon Tora found the pub. Maybe the ale would loosen some tongues and he could get some information here.   
It was already packed and he wondered if all these people really had nothing better to do than sitting around, drinking, but who was he to judge? As long as they paid their taxes to Lord Balthuman in time, they could do whatever the hell they wanted. It wasn’t his business.   
“Ale?” a fair-haired bartender asked him. She had striking green-ish blue-ish eyes and a slender build.   
“No. Can ya get me some goat milk?”   
“Fermented?” She furrowed her brow; this was an usual order.   
“No. Fresh.” He put a coin on the counter and she nodded.   
“I’ll see what I can do.”  
This gave him time to look around the tavern. Conversations had stopped when he had entered and only slowly got back on track.   
“Did anyone see a stranger around here?” he asked loudly, already not in the mood to deal with the dirty lot in there.  
“Who’s asking?” someone grumbled from the back of the pub.  
“I am.” Tora straightened up to his full height and the background murmurs faded.   
Several ‘no’s were uttered his way and he snorted and sat down again. The bartender set a cup down in front of him.   
“You’re the only stranger who came to the village in the last few days,” she explained and crossed her arms in front of her.   
“And the forest?”   
She shrugged. “Who knows? It’s not as if we were guarding the forest. But as far as I heard there were no signs of anything unusual.”   
He grunted and took a sip of the milk; it was strong in flavor, probably not directly from that day.   
“Any trappers in the area?”   
The bartender raised one eyebrow. “And breaking the laws? No, certainly not. I’m afraid you’re out of luck.”   
She was probably right. Even if people hunted in the forest, they wouldn’t admit to it.   
“Woodcutters?”  
“Aye, but he got attacked by a boar the other day and is still recovering.” She took the now empty mug from him. “Anything else I can get you? If you need a bed for the night, we do have a room available.”   
“No thanks. I’m just on my way through.” He handed her another coin, ‘for the conversation’, and headed out again. He had to go back and find the place where he had lost his prey. 

The goat was still in the enclosure when Poppy came back, but it had gnawed through one of the sticks of the fence. Poppy took her basket inside and came back out with her dagger. She cut some sticks from nearby bushes and re-enforced the fence until the sun set and she took the goat into the shed. It had been a long day, but all days were long for her. She threw some groats in a pot with water and put it on the fire, added some herbs and dried mushrooms and sat back with a cup of herbal tea. Her feet were aching again, her shoes needed new soles ever since fall. Maybe the cobbler would give her a discount, now that she treated his wife. She wriggled her toes and listened to the sounds of the forest at night. An owl shrieked, something rustled in the bushes. The wind caressed the trees, carrying the scent of blossoms. Her eyelids grew heavy, after the little sleep last night she was exhausted. But she was also hungry. After stirring the pot once more she took her treasures of the day out of her basket. The days were milder already, but the nights still chilly. The wool she had gotten would make some good yarn and with that she could knit something nice, maybe another scarf or warm socks.   
Only when the moon was high there was a knock at her door. Poppy had dozed off near the fire and jumped up. Was he back?  
“Who is it?”   
“It’s Joseph. My mother, she-”   
Poppy grabbed her basket and opened the door.  
“Alice? What about her?”   
“You better come with me. Quick.” The troubled look on the face of the usually so good-natured guardsman spurred Poppy into action.   
“Lead the way,” she pressed out and followed him into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's start introduce some plot, shall we? But slowly...   
> And I decided on a nickname, let me know what you think about it.

He found his horse where he had left it. The chestnut mare grazed close to the edge of the forest, horse tack still there. Good. She was used to being abandoned by her rider for a couple of hours, sometimes even a day or two. Her brand mark made people think twice about stealing her, though, and they gladly gave her back whenever Tora came asking for her. He didn’t ask nicely.   
Moonbright had been a bust, so he had to search the forest some more. He couldn’t bring the horse, though. Maybe he could find a stable in that hamlet. Someone to feed and brush his horse, so he would know where exactly to find it once he was done.   
He couldn’t go back to Narin Castle empty-handed. Besides, this was personal now. He had to find him and drag him back, in pieces if necessary.   
Tora mounted his horse and led it towards the village. He would ask that bartender for a place for the horse and maybe supplies. 

The cough was bad, but there was no blood and no fever. Alice had coughed so hard that she fainted and Joseph had panicked. He was a good man, one of the few to never judge Poppy. He followed the rules but also knew when to bend them.   
“She will get better,” Poppy promised and poured boiling water into the pot with thyme, salvia and bramble leaves. Next she crushed some spruce needles, mixed them with lard and spread that on a cloth to wrap around Alice’s chest.   
Poppy could hear the mucus in every single breath of that old lady, but that was all she could hear. A good sign.   
After brewing a strong tea and leaving Joseph with the instruction to add honey if he could find some Poppy made her way back home. The moonlight barely made it through the treetops so it was a slow walk. Her skirt got tangled in bushes and vines, she stumbled over roots and branches on the ground. Animals crossed her path, mostly smaller ones and Poppy just waited for them to vanish into the woods again.   
The glow of her fireplace greeted her when she opened her door, its warmth chasing away the chill that had taken hold of her fingers and toes. Fully dressed Poppy crawled into her bed, pulled the covers over herself and fell asleep. 

Scouring the forest at night had been a bad idea, one that yielded no results but a rabbit for breakfast. When the sun rose Tora found himself on a clearing, the bleating of a goat his guide. The chickens clucked as he collected the eggs and led the goat out onto the pasture.   
With all ingredients for a hearty breakfast he knocked on the door.  
A sleepy ‘Who is it?’ was his cue to open the door.   
“It’s me. Sorry for disturbin’ your sleep, but-”   
He stopped while he watched her crawling out of her bed, her skirt rumpled. Her hair had escaped the braid and she rubbed her eyes.   
“Is it an emergency?”   
With that rabbit hanging from his belt and his arms full with a small pot of goat milk and some eggs, he stared at her.   
“Emergency?”  
Poppy yawned and stretched. “Yes, is someone injured or sick?”   
“No.” He looked around the hut once more. Herbs and jars filled with indistinguishable pastes and liquids, the scent of fennel and thyme permeating the whole room - he wasn’t the first one she had healed.   
“Just thought ya might like company for breakfast.”   
“Oh.” Poppy fixed her braid and smoothed down her skirt. “Sure, why not. The pan is over there, salt is in that pot. I just - I’ll be back in a bit.” With that she stumbled past him, out of the house, and left him to find his way around.   
Washed and relieved she returned to eggs in the pan and two servings of the grout she had cooked the night before but had never gotten around to eating.   
“I thought you had urgent business in Moonbright?” Taking over the cooking process Poppy inspected the pan and took it from the fire.   
“Didn’t find what I was looking for,” he replied and sat down on the chair at the small table, watching her flitting around her home. Poppy sprinkled some herbs on top of the eggs and slid three onto his plate, one on hers.   
“And yet you are still around?” With her plate she plopped down next to the fire and tucked in.   
“Gotta finish my business here before I can head back.”   
After a bite of groats Poppy watched him, trying to figure out if he meant trouble or not.   
“What is your business?” she asked; it was impossible to read him.   
“Hunter.” He ate quickly, only stopped once to examine a speck of herb on his eggs.   
“Really? And don’t worry, that’s just parsley. You can eat it.”   
He nodded and shoved the spoon into his mouth. He ate as if he was angry at the food. Or maybe he was just famished.   
“So, a real hunter?” she kept asking, eyeing the rabbit he had put on the table.   
“Aye. In service of this land’s lord. I got ya a lil’ payment for your help.” He motioned to the game and scooped up the last bits of his food.   
“It’s for me?” He had gutted it already but the fur was mostly intact. “That’s too much,” she objected but he only grunted.   
“‘s fine. Take it.” His empty bowl ended up next to the rabbit and Poppy hurried to finish her serving.   
“I wouldn’t have taken you for a hunter. What are you hunting for in this area?” She rinsed her bowl in a bucket full of water before she reached for his.   
“A rare beast.” Without explaining further he kept watching her.   
“Must be very rare indeed, since I haven’t heard anything about it.” She washed her hands and shook off the excess water.   
“Maybe ya found traces of it and just don’t know.” He leaned forwards, his arms propped up on his knees.   
“Is that even possible? I’m in this forest most of the time, I know how traces of wild animals look like. But-” She paused, brow furrowed as she pondered.   
“Yeah?”   
Poppy exhaled and shook her head. “No, nothing. I really haven’t seen or heard anything out of the ordinary. Except for you, that is.”   
He grunted and leaned back again.   
“What was your name again?” he asked, eyes narrowed slightly at her.   
“Poppylan. Poppy for most.” Under his scrutiny she squirmed slightly. He could look right into her soul, it seemed, as if he was searching for her faults and sins.   
“Puppy?” He blinked.   
“No, Poppy. Like the flower.” Or the seeds. She pouted, arms crossed in front of her and lips curled up.   
“A flower?” He scoffed. “Nah, more like a blossom. Maybe ya will be a flower one day. When ya grow up.”   
A grin spread on his face, showing off dimples she hadn’t expected.   
“What?”   
“Gonna call ya Blossom.”   
She opened her mouth to argue, especially since he had insinuated she was small. Which was true, but still. She took care of herself for ages now, and also of others. But then he raised both arms above his head to stretch and Poppy found herself distracted by the view.   
“Anyway, Blossom, my name’s Tora. And I’m indebted to ya for helping me.” He seemed fully at ease in her small home. Most people were suspicious or delirious, there rarely was an in between.   
From a small bag he pulled out a medal, brass probably.   
“The Balthuman crest. That’s the proof of my service for them. Ya got a candle somewhere?”   
She didn’t, but she had beeswax. Tora kneaded it in his hands, easily formed the wax into a ball and pressed it on the crest.   
“Here.”  
“What is this?” She took the wax from him and examined it.   
“If ya ever need help, show this to any of Lord Balthuman’s men.” He had carved a ‘T’ into the back of it. The wax was smooth as she ran her fingers over it, it smelled sweet and like summer.   
“I feel as if I should give you something in return.” She didn’t own anything besides her tinctures, pastes and herbs, though.   
“‘s fine. Ya helped me, I owe ya.”   
Poppy doubted she’d ever meet another of Lord Balthuman’s men, they never came to Moonbright. But she knew the feeling of not wanting to owe anyone, so she accepted this gift with a smile.   
“Alright. Now, let me take a look at your leg once more.” 

Going back to Narin Castle before he had fulfilled his duty was out of question, but Tora had to trace his prey back to the very start, making sure no other vermin had sneaked in. He was known, though, no matter where in the castle or the city around it he went, people greeted him or stepped back to not cross paths with the ‘Tiger of Narin’. One of the few perks of getting out of that town was that people only shied away from him because he was tall and menacing looking, not because his reputation preceded him. It made his work easier sometimes, though. Only not this time.   
A short distance away from the town wall there was an inn for travelers and those who didn’t make it through the town gates before dusk. Tora was neither, yet he tied his horse to a post in front of it and paid some boy to brush her down and feed her.   
Inside it was mostly empty, only a handful of men sat around, some together and some on their own, sipping drinks and eating a simple meal.   
“Ah, big brother Tora. How was the hunt?” A man carrying a bucket full of water greeted him, his chestnut hair matted to his forehead.   
“Still ongoin’,” Tora growled, making the man furrow his brow.   
“Let me get you something to drink and some food, and then you can tell me about it.” He vanished into the kitchen and left Tora to sit down at a table in a corner. Moments later a plate with bread and chicken and a mug filled with water appeared in front of him.   
“Thanks, Gyu.” Some of the tension in his shoulders subsided, he reached for the food and after a few bites, nodded. “‘s good.”   
“Glad to hear it.” With no one else demanding his attention the innkeeper took a seat. “You seem - agitated.”   
Tora grunted. “Lost the trace. Anythin’ happened here?”   
Scratching his chin beard Gyu made a face. “You won’t like it, but there was an accident, only a few hours after you left. The guy you caught slipped and broke his neck in the dungeon.”   
And with him the only witness had died, the only one Tora could have pressed for answers.   
“Curses. And how’s the mood up there?” Tora motioned into the direction of the castle.   
“Tense. Everyone is on edge. Lord Vincent is yelling all day at anyone who dares crossing his path. Lord Quincey is - shaken.”  
“Understandable, considering someone has just tried to kill him.” Tora took a swig of his water.   
“True. Anyway, last night I happened to overhear a conversation between a couple of guests…” Gyu beckoned Tora closer. “There are more out there, and they are already planning another attempt. They move along the river, from Narin to the forests in the east.”  
East. Tora had just been there and had found nothing.   
He finished his meal and pulled out a coin. “Pack me some provisions. I’m heading east again.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day with patient visits and hot hunters for Poppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some good ideas for this story lately and I'm excited to share them with you soon, but for now, join me in the 'Julri can rot in hell' club.

Poppy stared at the vellum. The map was crude but she could read it easily; anyone growing up in these parts would be able to. The triangle with a crown above it was obviously Narin Castle, where Lord Balthuman lived. The jiggly line was Narin River, and the thing Poppy recognized as a mill probably marked Moonbright. There were lines symbolizing the forest and further east was another triangle shape marked with a cross. Regina’s peak, or the Queen’s summit, she figured. She only wondered why anyone would waste valuable vellum on this sketch. Someone had once told her that Regina’s Peak was visible from Narin Castle, but Poppy had never made it as far as into the castle town. It was almost a day’s walk from Moonbright to Narin, a couple of hours by horse. Too far for Poppy, especially since she had no place in the town, either. She prefered to stay in her home, the forest like a comfortable blanket, giving shelter and keeping her warm and safe.   
She sighed and folded up the map. When she had time again to continue working on her book on healing plants and medicine, she would scrape off the ink and use the vellum for her own records.   
But with so many sick people in the village, Poppy was busy most of the time so this had to wait. She reached for a bundle of herbs and a jar with ointment, stuffed both into a bag and grabbed her scarf. It was time to check on her patients; especially Alice worried her. She had been friends with Poppy’s grandmother, who had taught Poppy everything she knew about herbs and how to use them.   
She didn’t pay much attention to the path when she made her way towards the village, knowing this part of the forest like the back of her hand. But when she tripped over something she paused to see what it was.   
A shoe.   
A single shoe, made from soft leather, the fastening straps in a different color. This had been expensive at one point, but the strap was broken and the shoe dirty. Who would forget a shoe? They must have noticed it was missing. Judging by the size it was probably a man, she figured as she turned it around. The sole was still thick and intact; this hadn’t been word much.   
Something snapped behind her, the bushes rustled. Hadn’t Tora mentioned a beast, a rare one? Poppy scrambled up on her feet, already looking for an escape route. 

Once again he searched the forest, but it all looked the same to him. Trees and bushes, a clearing here and there, some animals flitting around. The river was a good point of reference, but the bank looked mostly the same, too.   
The branch of some tree almost slapped him in the face and Tora cursed loudly. He was tempted to just chop it off, but that wouldn’t solve his problem. It would only be a waste of energy and time. He broke through some undergrowth and found a path, grateful he didn’t have to crawl through vines for a while.   
He took a break and reached for the waterskin at his belt when something caught his eye. A shoe, on the ground.   
Immediately he searched the surroundings with his eyes while otherwise staying completely still. His body was taut, every muscle ready to propel him forwards, defend an attack or launch him into one. He strained his ears, but couldn’t hear much besides the sounds of the forest. No steps, no voices. Except for-   
Leaves rained down on him as well as some pieces of bark; he looked up only to relax and chuckle lowly.   
“Must be spring, there are blossoms on the trees.”   
Poppy clung to the branch, legs and arms wrapped around it, her face pressed against the rough bark of the oak tree.   
“What are ya doin’ up there, blossom? Enjoyin’ the view?”   
“I was - just trying to gather some mistletoe. Can you turn around so I can climb back down?” Her skirts had hiked up far above her knees.   
“Nah, lemme give ya a hand. Just swing your legs over and hold on with your arms, I’ll grab your hips.”   
She wanted to argue but the strength quickly left her arms so she did as he had suggested. With her legs dangling in the air she prayed her skirts would sort themselves out. His hands were warm as he reached up and held her hips.   
“Now let go, blossom. I got ya.”   
She inhaled deeply, braced herself and let go. He could easily support her weight, one arm holding her under her backside, one around her waist.  
“Where’s your mind wanderin’ to, blossom? Ya blushing.” He loosened his grip just enough so she could slide down his body until her feet touched the ground.   
Her cheeks reddened further, embarrassment mixing with anger and confusion.   
“You are imagining things. It’s just from climbing that tree.” She brushed off her clothes and smoothed down the skirt. “What are you doing here? Still hunting?”   
He hummed, watching her until she faced him again. “Followin’ a trail.”   
“Your trails seem to bring you back to Moonbright a lot lately.” She smiled, brown eyes warm as she examined the wound on his temple. Birds sang in the treetops, sunlight filtered through leaves. If it wasn’t for the abandoned shoe on the ground, it would have been a pleasant encounter.   
But Tora was on duty and he had found a new clue. No time to let his eyes and thoughts wander down her body.   
“Ya goin’ into the village?” He picked up the shoe and offered it to her.   
“Yes. Oh, that’s not mine.” Poppy eyed the offending item, the stains on it in a dull brown she had seen often before.   
“Have ya seen that before? Or the owner of it?” He tucked it into his belt, careful not to damage it.   
“No. I don’t think anyone in Moonbright can afford such shoes. But how about you ask the cobbler? If he had made it, he can tell you who paid for it. If not, he still might have noticed the owner of it. Such flashy shoes stand out after all.” Not even the richest man in Moonbright wore something like this.  
“Good idea. Care to show me the way?”   
“Sure. I was on my way there anyway, his wife isn’t well.” She shifted her bag into its original position; climbing a tree had made it slip to her back rather than her hip.   
“And ya go there because…?” He moved his hand, a roll of his wrist prompting her to elaborate.   
“Just a courtesy visit. I’m being a good neighbor, that’s all.” A neighbor with a bag filled with willowbark and dried common horsetail. If he spent some time in the village he would soon hear about Poppy and what she did.  
He followed her along the path, the sway of her skirts distracting him from his surroundings lightly.   
They reached the village long before noon. Poppy stayed on beaten paths, avoiding the livelier parts on her way to the cobbler. While she checked on his wife, Tora talked to the man.   
When Poppy said her goodbyes and left the woman with another ointment and instructions she found Tora patiently waiting outside.  
“And? Did you find out something?”   
“Cobbler says he’s never seen that before.” His face void of any expression he watched Poppy’s displaying a quick flurry of emotions. She settled on a small smile.  
“That’s unfortunate. Well, I’m off to another visit. So if you-”  
“I’ll accompany ya there.”   
She opened her mouth but one look at him, all tall and dark and brooding, made her shut it again. He probably had his reasons.   
“Fine. This way.” Again she weaved her way through small paths between houses, behind stables and over a small field to the opposite part of the village, without ever setting foot on a bigger road.   
“Ya must be a nice one, visitin’ sick neighbors and takin’ care of people gettin’ hurt in the woods.”   
Poppy paused and looked at him. “Does that strike you as strange?”   
He scoffed and shrugged. “Blossom, I’ve seen some strange shit in my life. This is some nice reprieve to my usual days.”   
“You mean, as a hunter you have seen strange things already? All kinds of rare beasts?”   
He met her open gaze, brown eyes and golden ones.   
“A clever girl is the most dangerous.” So many things were unsaid between them, and yet there was some connection, a mutual consent.   
“Good thing I’m neither,” she chirped and turned to continue on her path.   
Joseph’s house was closer to the center of the village. Some people were out and about, greeting Poppy or just walking past her, but almost everyone stared at Tora.   
At a small house Poppy stopped.   
“This is it. So if you-”   
Tora reached out and knocked.   
“Joseph! Get out here!”   
With an audible gasp Poppy backed off, staring with her mouth open as the door was opened and Joseph stepped out.   
“Tora, sir! What a surprise. What brings you here?” The usually so friendly face of the village sentinel was tense. Poppy had a bad feeling, spreading from her stomach and clutching her heart.   
“Business. Let’s talk somewhere more private.” Tora nodded at Poppy once. “Go and pay your visit, blossom. Gonna wait for ya here.”   
She looked at Joseph who also nodded. “My mother is waiting for you, Poppylan.” He smiled when Poppy didn’t move. “Don’t worry, all is well. Tora here and I met before, he is in service of Lord Balthuman after all.”   
She knew there were people outside of the village, of course there were. And logically she was aware that some of the villagers knew some people from outside. But why had Tora asked her for directions and help when he knew someone here, someone as vital as Joseph to boot?   
“I won’t take long,” Poppy mumbled and hurried into the house. 

Alice looked much better already, but her breathing was still ragged. Poppy gave her some tea, horsetail and salvia, and rubbed some paste made with peppermint and onion on her chest and back.   
“You’re looking spooked, girl. What is wrong?” After sitting up to breathe easier Alice patted on the bed next to her.   
“Nothing. It’s just - I guided a hunter here and just found out he and Joseph are acquainted. It caught me off guard.” There was no use lying to Alice; she had known Poppy from the day of her birth and had stayed friendly even after Poppy’s father had passed and she had lost everything she ever owned.   
“A hunter, you say?”   
Busying her hands with tidying up her supplies Poppy nodded. “Someone from town. Tall, dark hair, golden eyes. His name is Tora.”  
Alice cackled. “Ohhh, that one. Yes, I have seen him before. And, praytell, how come you led him here?”   
Poppy giggled. “Nothing like that. He got hurt in the forest the other day and I just - took care of him.”  
“And did he take good care of you, Poppy-girl? Considering his size…” Alice’s laughter turned into coughs.   
“Alice, please. You shouldn’t strain yourself.” Poppy handed her a mug with tea and waited for the old woman to catch her breath.   
“You’re young, no one would judge you. Not with the way that weasel is treating you.” Another sip of tea and Alice leaned back into her pillows.  
“You know about that?” Poppy’s smile fell, she put a lid on a jar and stuffed it into her pocket.   
“I’m old, girl, but not that old.”   
If Erdene was right, everyone knew about that already. Not that Poppy blamed Julri, he wanted something for his life that Poppy just couldn’t offer. But on the other hand, she couldn’t just ignore her father’s wishes for her, not even now, years after his passing. Everyone had expectations in her she just couldn’t meet. Suddenly tired Poppy rubbed her eyes until they were red and dry.   
“It’s fine, Poppy, I’m not blaming you. He is a good catch - unfortunately not a good man. And let’s be honest, it’s not wise to get in his bad graces, considering his father is the miller.” Now it was Alice’s turn to soothingly rub Poppy’s back.   
“I have to leave now.” Poppy jumped up and rushed towards the door, didn’t even pause to say goodbye.   
Outside Tora was waiting for her, chewing on a straw.   
“Ready to go, blossom?”   
She marched past him, only nodding once in reply. If she could make it to the edge of the forest, she would be safe. Julri never went there, had always demanded she would come and see him. Had always demanded too much, and never budged.   
“Somethin’ wrong? Is the old hag that sick?”   
Not paying attention to her path anymore Poppy took the direct route back to the forest, crossing the square and passing the well where most people gathered. She was only vaguely aware of Tora trailed after her, mostly because everyone who would usually rush her with greetings and questions, sometimes even cutting remarks, fell silent and let her be.   
She was grateful for it.   
Once she had stepped back into the safety of the forest, she breathed easier, some of the pressure ebbing away.   
“What happened back there?” Tora caught up with her, the forest soil softening his steps.   
“Nothing. I just - needed some air.” She took a few more steps before she paused again. “Is your business taken care of? I didn’t expect you to know Joseph.”   
“I’ve met him before during unusual cases.”   
Her breath escaped her in a short laughter. “Poaching?”   
”Sometimes.” The shoe was still tucked into his belt as he followed her further into the woods.   
“I can’t believe that’s a problem here,” she pondered aloud. “The village is well off, there’s enough food for everyone.” Most of the time at least.   
“Some people always want more than what they get.” He stopped, turned his hand this way and that, his hand on her arm holding her back.   
Poppy raised both eyebrows and strained her ears. Steps and voices. At least two different ones. She paled. Tora narrowed his eyes in the direction where the sounds came from. They came closer. A man and a woman, talking loudly.   
Tugging at his sleeve Poppy turned towards the bushes, pointed to the green wall that would give them cover. He frowned, but the urgency she showed, silently pleading with her brown eyes big and her lips tightly pressed together. He relented. This was her terrain, and he doubted that whoever was walking there was related to his current prey.   
Huddled behind the bushes, heads ducked to not be seen, they waited.   
“I still don’t understand why we have to go and see her,” a woman whined, the pout audible in her shaking voice.   
“How often do I have to tell you? You are so stupid, it’s a miracle you made it this far,” a man grumbled back. Poppy ducked her head even deeper, almost crawling into the foliage.   
“No need to be mean.” They stopped, clothes rustled as they moved. Poppy held her breath.   
“You are too touchy. I told you, we have to make her break off the engagement publically. It’s no use if I revoke the agreement. I would have to pay back the dowry and my father would have my head. But if she says she doesn’t want me anymore, without blaming me or you…”   
The woman sniffled.   
“And you think you can make her do that?”   
The man chuckled and spat on the ground. “I can make her do anything. She believes everything I say, that poor girl is completely smitten with me after all. I just have to call on her sympathy. And you have to look seriously sorry. No gloating, you hear me?”   
She sniffled again. “Fine… but don’t forget what you promised me.”   
“Yeah, yeah… now let’s get moving, I don’t want to be trapped in this forest after dark.”   
Tora waited until their steps and voices had faded before he crawled out of the bushes again and dusted off his clothes. Poppy didn’t follow.   
“Ya doin’ alright, blossom?” He peeked back into the shrubs, finding her shaking, her face pale but with red blotches that extended down to her neck.   
“Poppy?”   
She didn’t even look at him, her fists clenched and trembling.   
“Poppylan?”   
“That vicious bonehead!” Her yell echoed from the trees around her and startled some birds. They squawked and fluttered their wings, flying off towards the blue sky above.   
“Ya know ‘em?” He offered her a hand, helped her out of the undergrowth and waited for her to calm down.   
“That was-” She swallowed thickly. Her heart was thundering in her chest, aching and confused. “That was the man I was engaged with.”   
“Was engaged with?” he asked, one eyebrow raised, emphasizing the past tense.   
“You heard him, I’m just some silly girl believing everything he says. So if he says I have to break up with him, that’s what I have to do, isn’t it?” She rubbed her eyes and face, brushed her hair back and inhaled deeply.   
“Yeah? Ya can break up, sure, but I would break him somethin’ on top.”   
Poppy ripped some leaves from a bush and plucked them apart. “Oh, I did already, don’t worry. But right now I think it’s better to go for a different tactic.” She let the pieces flutter to the ground and dusted off her hands. “I don’t know what you are planning to do now, but I don’t feel like going back. Should I show you around the forest some more?” She forced a smile and motioned into a direction leading them away from her hut.   
“Not goin’ to take care of that scumbag?”  
She shook her head and bit her bottom lip. “No, I think I let them stew a bit. Time is on my side with this one.”   
He motioned into a random direction and Poppy nodded.   
“Why’s that?”   
She huffed a dry chuckle. “Because I’m the midwife in this village, and the woman he was with came to me the other day. She is pregnant.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy have a chat and dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: There is a brief mention of attempted sexual assault towards the end, just in case.

The fire crackled and the smell of roasted meat made Tora’s mouth water. The rabbit was almost done and Poppy had gathered some roots and plants they had munched on while waiting.   
“So, ya gonna tell me what that scumbag earlier was talkin’ about?” Tora took out a knife and poked the rabbit; it was crispy and golden already so he grabbed the stick it was on and pulled it from the fire to cool off.  
“There is not much to say. Our fathers decided it would be good for us to get married once we grow up,” she explained and drew patterns with a twig on the ground. “A couple of years ago a bad storm damaged the mill and my father - he was a carpenter - he fixed it. But the miller couldn’t pay for the repairs all at once and so they agreed that his debt is considered my dowry. I guess father thought I would be taken good care of when I marry the son of the miller. He will take over the mill one day.” A good catch. Poppy nibbled at some sunroot; she had washed it in the river earlier while Tora had prepared the rabbit.   
“And when did he turn out to be full of shit?” He tried the meat, it was still hot and a bit chewy, but good. Tora cut a piece off and offered it Poppy.   
“Actually when he was five. We got betrothed when I was twelve and not even a year later, my father died. His apprentice took over the workshop and our house and I moved to my grandmother. She was living on her own in the forest back then.”   
She tried a bite of the rabbit and nodded.   
“For a while Julri and I got along, but he kept demanding I move back to the village and stop-” She bit her tongue. It wasn’t even a secret, and she had treated Tora before, so she took a deep breath.   
“He wanted me to stop helping people. Said as his wife I had to put him first and that I would be too busy helping him with the mill and having children to go and pretend I’m more important than I am.”   
“Charmin’.” Tora spat out a piece of bone.   
“He became pushy a while ago. He didn’t want to wait any longer to get married, mostly because his father will only let him take over the mill once he’s married.” And Poppy had refused to lie with him before they had tied the knot. She sighed. “It seems he got tired of waiting.”   
“And now he wants ya to step back so he can both marry the chick he knocked up and take over the mill without havin’ to pay back his father’s debt, huh?” He tore off another piece of meat and handed it over.   
“Thank you.” She ate it, slowly, savoring this rare treat. “Well, I can’t say I’m unhappy about this development. I couldn’t just refuse, you see, with it being my father’s last wish for me.” The whole village had known about the engagement, too, and had kept reminding Poppy of her future duties. She couldn’t count all the times Julri had said or done something rash and someone had told her she had to rein him in and calm him down once they were married. As if it was her responsibility to turn him into a good person.   
“So, ain’t ya a bit young to be a midwife?” he changed the topic and leaned back against a tree.   
“My grandmother was the midwife, but she died last winter. She has shown me all I have to know but to be honest, I haven’t helped anyone giving birth on my own so far.”  
“But ya can also treat wounds and sickness. Crafty blossom.”   
She dropped her gaze and played with the fabric of her skirt. “I do what I can to help, but I’m far from being a healer.”   
“So - a witchlin’?”   
The tension in her back and shoulders forced her upright. “I’m not a witch. I’m not meddling with magic and incantations, I just know that wolfsbane is good with aching muscles and that bloodletting never fixed anything.” So far he had heard her laugh and shout, but the sharpness in her tone was enough to show him how serious she was.   
“Didn’t mean it like that, blossom. ‘s just looks like magic when ya out some paste on a bruise an’ the next day it’s almost gone. That was me praisin’ ya, not judgin’.”   
She hummed, but the line of her shoulders stayed stiff.   
“Well, thank you for the meal, but don’t let me keep you. I assume you still are on the hunt and I don’t think this rabbit was that fearsome beast you were talking about.” She offered him a tight smile and got up, brushed some leaves and dirt off her skirt and looked around for a way to extinguish the fire.   
He had touched a topic she wasn’t comfortable with and it showed, in the way she held herself, in her more formal way of talking, in the lack of warmth in her eyes.   
And although he didn’t care how people felt and what they thought about him, the thought of her being uncomfortable around him irked him. He avoided giving away anything about himself, but sometimes it was inevitable. He sighed and got up.   
“I ain’t huntin’ animals, blossom.”   
Her eyes widened as did her mouth, jaw dropping at his words. “You don’t? That comes as a shock, honestly.” Only her flat voice made him suspicious of her.   
“Ya knew?”   
“I had an inkling.” A grin tugged at her lips, it widened when his face fell.   
“What gave it away?”   
Poppy scraped some soil into a pile and scooped it up with both hands, dumping it over the already dying flames.   
“Well, most hunters I know wouldn’t go after any game with a sword. A spear, a club, maybe bow and arrows.”   
The fire smoked and Poppy added more soil.   
“Devil’s spit, blossom. Ya got a sharp eye and an even sharper mind, huh?” He huffed a short chuckle and shook his head.   
“Don’t worry, I won’t ask about it. You got your secrets and I got mine.” She skipped towards the river and crouched down to wash her hands. The cold water ran over her soiled fingers until they were clean and ice cold. When she turned back towards him she found him watching her intently, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest.   
“What?” Poppy tilted her head to the side, waiting for his answer.   
“Huh?”   
“You look like you want to say something.”   
Tora shook his head. “Nah. I rarely wanna say something. I rather just watch.”   
Watch her. Most people either stared or looked away, she wasn’t used to someone just watching. Heat crawled into her cheeks.   
“A-anyway, I better go home now. The sun will set soon and I have to take the goat inside.”   
“I gonna come with ya. Just in case.”   
In case Julri was still waiting for her, she figured, because she couldn’t imagine any other danger lurking for her in this forest she had been living in for years. Still, she accepted this gesture with a smile and a nod. 

As expected Julri and Mimi were nowhere in sight when they arrived at Poppy’s home, only the goat greeted them grumpily. She was unhappy with the fog that cloaked the forest by the time Poppy and Tora came back.   
“I’m coming, you moody nagger.” She grabbed the stool and a bowl and marched into the direction of the shed. “Can you go inside and take care of the fire?” she asked over her shoulder before she vanished into the shed, yelling for the goat to get inside.   
Tora shook his head, a small chuckle fading into the milky twilight as he entered her home, just at the right time to save the fire from dying.   
When Poppy came back she carried the bowl with goat milk, careful not to spill any of it.   
“I have no idea where that fog comes from, it was so clear all day,” she remarked and set the bowl down to take off her scarf. Tiny water droplets glistened on it in the light of the fire. Tora still knelt in front of the fireplace, fanning the flames with a wooden cutting board.   
“Gotta be careful out there or the fair folk will get ya when ya wander around in the fog.”   
Poppy scoffed and shook out her scarf before she draped it over a wooden chest to dry.   
“And if they took me, what should happen? Don’t forget, I’m all alone already, no family left, my betrothed is only interested in keeping his money, the people in the village are wary around me. If the fair ones came and took me with them, I wouldn’t even put up a fight.”   
Tora shifted and set the board down; the fire didn’t need his attention any longer.   
“So why are ya stayin’ here if there ain’t anythin’ left for ya?”   
“I wondered about that before, to be honest, and I have no answer other than his being my home.” She cleared some bowls and jars to the shelf and reached for her knitting. “I’ve never lived anywhere else. I don’t have money either, so staying here, with chickens and a goat and my small garden as well as the whole forest to forage at least keeps me fed and safe.” She smiled, a bitter note to it as she stared at the wool in her hand. “I’m too much of a coward to leave, I guess.”   
Tora watched as she wound the woolen thread around the wooden needle, creating loops through which she pulled the wool with practised ease.   
“The devil ya know is better than the one ya don’t know, huh?” He loosened the belt around his doublet and set down his bag and the shoe. “Ya mind if I get a bit more comfortable?”  
Poppy giggled but shook her head. “Be my guest. I won’t chase you out in that weather, but don’t you think I’m all defenseless. I got a knife coated in some poison tucked away in my bodice. Just so you know.”   
“Blossom, are ya threatening me? Or invitin’ me to come and look for it?” He grinned widely, a rare expression she had only seen once or twice before.   
“Neither, good sir, I am just letting you know so we are both on the same page.”   
He grunted and reached for his sword and a rag to polish it.   
They sat in silence, the fire and some sounds from outside replacing their conversation. When Poppy ran out of wool and the fire had burned down she got up and stretched.   
“Are you hungry? I would go to sleep soon.”   
He had started sharpening all her tools, knives, clippers and other blades once he was done with his own weapons.   
“Sure. Ya want me to help?”   
She already gathered plates and bowls in her arms and took them to the table.   
“No, I’m good. If you want to wash up, there’s a bucket outside and I could warm up some water for you.”   
“I don’t mind a bit of cold water. But I could get ya some, for cookin’ and stuff.” With that he grabbed the bucket she had next to the fireplace and went outside.   
With the rabbit he had brought her the day before and some vegetables as well as barley she had cooked a stew, she only had to reheat it. With two pieces of bread it was a full meal. Poppy poured some of the goat milk into two mugs and set them on the table. Tora came back with the water, his hair and face still wet.   
“Fog’s even worse now,” he grumbled, but his eyes lit up at the food on the table.   
“So… I guess that means you have to stay the night.” It was meant to come out as casual, but the light shaking of her voice and the way her gaze flitted around her tiny home, her mind already going through all the possible spots for him to sleep.   
“I can stay in the shed,” he offered, face unreadable.   
“No, it’s fine. You stay on that side of the fireplace and I stay on this side. Just remember, a poison-coated dagger.”   
Plenty of people had slept there before, but most of them had been unconscious or close to dying.   
“Let’s eat first,” she changed the topic and sat down on a stool, waiting for him to join her. “I don’t have mead or wine, I’m afraid.”   
Tora sniffed at the mug and shrugged. “Don’t like to drink that anyway. Milk’s fine, as is water.”   
They stared at each other.   
“Ya wanna say a lil’ dinner prayer?”   
Poppy blinked before she dropped her gaze to the table. “No. But feel free to-”  
“I’m good. Food looks great. Thanks.”   
The first spoon full was still hot, she gently blew on it before she tried it. Warm and hearty, it soothed her nerves and settled her hunger.   
“‘s good.” Tora dug in; he tore the bread apart and dunked it in the sauce of the stew, only kept a small piece to wipe up the remaining sauce when he had finished his bowl. Poppy served him seconds and after dinner she went outside to wash up quickly. The fog was dense enough that she could barely see the hut from her small outhouse.   
He just finished rinsing the bowls when she came back inside, directly heading for the fire to warm up again.   
“I don’t know about you, but I’m really tired.” Still rubbing her hands she went to her bed and pulled off the blanket to reveal a pile of sheep skins, blankets and hay. She sorted through them, pushed a bunch of it into his arms and readjusted the rest.   
“You can sleep over there.” She motioned to the other side of the hut, only a few steps away, between the fireplace and the door.   
“Thanks, blossom.”   
Poppy loosened the lacing of her bodice just enough to be comfortable and slipped under her blanket. She tried not to peek, but listened to him rustling around with the beddings and taking off his doublet.   
“How is your leg?”   
“Better. Barely a scratch by now.” He cleared his throat, tossed and turned to get settled in for the night.   
“It was a clean cut, so I doubt it’s all healed already. Keep it dry and clean and it will soon, though.”   
Lying on her back she stared at her ceiling. Shadows danced along the row of dried herb bushels, the wood she had chucked on the fire was burning brightly. Her thoughts wandered back to what she had overheard earlier, between Julri and Mimi.   
There had never been love between Poppy and Julri, and she wasn’t sure if whatever was between him and Mimi was love. She had heard tales about this all-consuming passion, the feeling of having to die without your fated one near. She had never felt that way. She could barely tolerate Julri near.   
Obviously Mimi was different, they had to get really close to make a child after all.   
“Ya still awake?” Tora’s gruff voice pulled her back to reality.   
“So many happened today, my head is spinning.” She turned her head and found him looking at her, lying on his back, his head resting on one arm.  
“Hm, I bet.”   
“It’s not - my heart is not broken, if that worries you.” Poppy pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and furrowed her brow, a deep crease appearing over the bridge of her nose.   
“Nah, you’re a fighter, I can tell. I just can’t get that weasel. Sneakin’ around behind the back of the one he’s supposed to take care of.” He clicked his tongue and scoffed. In the warm light of the fire his eyes were pools of liquid gold and his black mane had a copper sheen.   
A different kind of warmth erupted in Poppy and she crawled deeper under the blanket.  
“Last autumn, after the harvest festival, Julri tried to… uhm… to shorten our engagement and bring about the wedding sooner than I wanted. He thought if I was expecting his child I would give in and finally agree on a date.” She glanced over again, unsure whether to continue or not. Tora pushed himself up until he was sitting, his back straight and shoulders tight.   
“He did?”   
“He tried to,” she repeated. “I broke his nose and he - he complained about it and I had to patch him up again and - he never apologized.” Curled up into a ball under her blanket Poppy allowed the words to spill over her lips. “I went to confess to our priest and he said-” She sniffled and swallowed. “He said it was well within Julri’s right to take what is his and I had to apologize to him instead.” She wiped her nose and her eyes. “I never again set a foot into church ever since.”   
“Ya broke his nose?” His smile flickered in the light of the flames, it warmed her further.   
“One good hit. He told people a bag of flour had fallen on his face in the mill during work.” She giggled, it turned into a sob and she pressed both hands on her mouth. A few deep breaths later she dried her cheeks and smiled shakily.   
“It’s late.” She exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. The fire crackled and exhaustion claimed its toll.   
“Sleep, blossom. I’ll keep watch.” Leaning against the wall, next to the door, Tora watched her fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing some secrets and the night Tora has to go back to Narin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the last chapter was a bit heavy so I need a bit of banter and pining. And I'm so excited for the next chapter, I'm sure you will love what I have in mind (no smut - not yet, but it will be awesome!)

She woke up to the sight of Tora sitting with his back against the wall, the head tipped back, one leg stretched out on the sheep skin and the other cocked. AS soon as she moved he cracked his eyes open.   
“Mornin’, blossom. Slept well?”   
Stretching under her blanket Poppy hummed and inhaled deeply.   
“Thank you.” She rubbed her face and ran her hands through her hair, combing it with her fingers before she braided it and tucked it up into a crown.   
“Didn’t do anythin’,” he said and stretched, too, arms raised up high and head turning from left to right and back.   
She sneaked a glance at him as he stood up, tall and strong and-  
Her heart skipped a beat as her face heated up.   
“Let me freshen up and get us some breakfast.” She hurried outside, the fresh air soothing on her cheeks. She had slept better than ever, had felt safe with him watching over her.   
She just led the goat outside when Tora came out of her home.   
“Mind if I take a dip in the river?” He had taken off his doublet and the belt, dressed only in his linen shirt and leggings. His hair was open, his gaze bright.   
“That way,” Poppy slowly answered, pointing into the distance. “There is some linen cloth inside, you can use it to dry off.”   
He nodded and vanished back inside while Poppy battled with her own imagination, her mind presenting her with images of Tora in the water. She was still blushing when he wandered off towards the river while Poppy collected the eggs and fed the chickens.   
He came back when she just finished frying the eggs, his hair still wet and droplets of water running down his neck and back, making his shirt cling to his skin.   
“Start feelin’ bad about eatin’ all your food,” he remarked as she handed him a plate.  
“No need, I enjoy having company for a change.”   
She added some bread and porridge before she sat down and reached for a mug of water. “I take you’re leaving today.”   
He shoved a some egg into his mouth and grunted with a nod. “Gotta go back to Narin. But once I’m done with my current job, I wanna come back and do somethin’ for ya. Choppin’ wood or fixin’ your roof or somethin’ like that.”   
He kept his eyes on the food, missing her bright smile.   
“Thanks. I wouldn’t say ‘no’ if you wanted to fill my wood shed.” The winter had claimed most of her supply. And if it took him back to her home, she wouldn’t complain.   
They finished their meal and Poppy packed her basket to accompany him to the village where they parted after a brief farewell. She checked on her patients, glad to find them all better, and only narrowly evaded another interrogation by Alice before she went to visit Erdene to tell her all about the latest news regarding Julri and Mimi.   
To her surprise she found Tora at the inn, he was talking to Joseph and greeted her with a nod as she shuffled past them towards the counter.   
“Poppy! Are you here to deliver some eggs?” Erdene hugged her friend, careful not to squish the basket in her hand.   
“No, sorry. I haven’t had any left lately… I just wanted to see you.”   
“Awww… here, have some whey with honey. Oh, and I heard Julri is looking for you.”   
With a wry smile Poppy accepted the drink. “He can go jump in a lake for all I care. He just wants to force me to negate our engagement so he doesn’t have to pay back the dowry.”   
Erdene cursed loudly and slapped a palm on the counter. “That dirty sneaky weasel! He better not dare show his face around here!”   
“Don’t worry, I can deal with him. If necessary I will just break his nose again.”   
They chatted some more until more guests arrived.   
“Poppylan,” an older man greeted her and Poppy bowed her head slightly. “Julri’s outside, asking everyone where you are. You shouldn’t let that poor sap chase after you for so long.”   
She paled. Somehow she had thought their confrontation would take place to a later time, and at a place of her choice. Not around noon in the middle of the whole village.   
“Is there a back door?”   
While Poppy was busy panicking Tora had stepped behind her and looked at Erdene for an answer.   
“Certainly. Just down there.” Puzzled, she showed him the way and nodded, handing her a coin.   
“My horse still in the stable?”   
“Of course.”   
When he put a hand on Poppy’s arm and motioned for her to go with him, Erdene stepped into their path.   
“And what, praytell, are you planning to do?”   
“Makin’ sure the weasel can spend a lifetime tryin’ to find her.”   
Erdene looked from him to Poppy who suppressed a smile, but nodded.   
“If Julri comes here, tell him I will talk to him - when I consider it the right time.”   
They sneaked into the stable and prepared his horse. Only now Poppy realized what she was doing.  
“Where are we going? You can’t take me home with a horse, the forest is too dense.”   
“Not takin’ ya home, blossom. That’s where that weasel will look for ya first.” He got on the horse and reached down, offering her his hand.   
“Then where…?”   
She allowed him to help her up, settling in front of him.   
“Ever been out of Moonbright?” He took the reins and clicked his tongue. The horse trotted out of the stable and into the daylight.   
“No, not really.” Poppy patted the horse's neck and grabbed its mane with one hand.   
“Good. Then lemme show ya one of my favorite places.”   
He clicked his tongue once more and pressed his heels against the horse’s sides to spur it on.   
Faintly Poppy could hear someone yell her name, but she was too excited for this adventure to care. 

Riding was tiring. Not in the sense of being exhausting, at least not for Poppy, but the sway of the horse and the warmth of Tora in her back lulled her to sleep. She dozed off a few times, with his arms around her and his scent in her nose.   
After a while they took a break, for the horse to drink from the river and the riders to stretch their legs.   
Poppy gathered some herbs and early wild strawberries and they ate them while the horse grazed.   
“Where are you taking me? Will I be back by nightfall?”   
“It’s an inn, for travelers on their way to Narin. Got some friends there. Ya will like ‘em.”   
Poppy’s eyes sparkled. A place where travelers met. How vibrant it would be, how exotic.   
“‘s not that far anymore.” Tora brushed the dirt and grass off his clothes and offered Poppy a hand, pulling her to her feet.   
The horse didn’t even flinch when Tora helped Poppy back up and got in the saddle behind her.   
“She’s a good one, very calm. What’s her name?”   
“Ferra. Got her for three years already. Ya can ride on your own?”   
His voice was so close to her ear, she could feel his breath on her skin. He held the reins in one hand, the other was wrapped around her waist, securing her to him.   
“A bit,” she answered when her nerves calmed down, “but I don’t have a horse and I never had one of my own.”  
“Ya wanna take over the reins for a bit?”   
“May I?” She twisted her upper body just enough so she could catch a glance on him.   
He hummed and she took the reins, her fingers brushing over his palm. Once she had a good grasp on them, he let go and rested his hand on her hip instead.  
“Just keep her steady, she knows the way.”   
Poppy was acutely aware of his presence behind her and of the strength the horse had. Her heart raced and her stomach fluttered, all new experiences for her.   
“Look at ya, blossom, you’re a natural.” The soft pressure of his fingers on her hip was almost as pleasant as the praise.   
“And you are an expert on judging a woman’s riding abilities?” she asked, masking her giddiness with an air of indifference.   
He chuckled, she could feel the rumble in his chest since he pulled her even closer against him, leaning in so he could whisper in her ear.   
“I’ve seen some on top before.”   
Being on top of a horse meant she couldn’t just stomp off, she also couldn’t just turn around and chide him for this innuendo, but at least he wouldn’t see her face erupted in all shades of red.   
“Relax, blossom, I’m just jestin’.” Laughing at her rigid posture and the redness creeping down her neck and into her ears he allowed his grip on her to slacken slightly.   
She pouted for a while, until her face had cooled off and her heartbeat was back to it’s usual pace.   
“Almost there. Gimme back the reins?” She waited until he grabbed the reins before she let go, craning her neck to get an early glimpse at the place.   
It was a huge building, at least three stories high, built completely with stones and brick instead of the wood that Poppy was used to. A stable was attached at the side, with enough open boxes for an army of horses.  
They turned from their path onto a broad road, leading directly past the inn. Other travelers, on foot, horse or on a cart, were coming and going.   
“That - that must be more people than are living in whole Moonbright,” Poppy exclaimed, squirming so much that Tora wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her on the horse.   
“Yeah, and it’s best if ya stick with me and don’t wander around. Some of these people are - not the nicest bunch.” He steered the horse towards the stable and stopped it in a free spot before he got off.   
Poppy had sitten astride and shifted, pulling one leg over, ready to slide down when Tora reached up and grabbed her with both hands around her waist, effortlessly lifting her off the horse. The sun was past the zenit, yet still a while from setting. Poppy discreetly wiggled life back into her bum and smoothed down her skirts. Without Tora’s warmth in her back it was chilly, she pulled her scarf closer around her and waited until Tora had handed a coin to a kid as payment for taking care of his horse. He led the way but made sure she was following closely as he opened the door for her.   
“C’mon, blossom, gonna pay ya back for all those meals ya cooked me.”   
Poppy entered the inn and stared in awe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some fun and fluff and I hope you enjoy this. And I loved all your comments about the woodshed... I see we all think the same :D

The whole huge room was filled with tables and benches, a fire burned in a fireplace almost as big as her whole hut in the back. More people than Poppy had ever seen in one place crowded the tavern, their chatting and the noises of cutlery on earthenware was overwhelming. Servers weaved through the crowd, their trays filled with bowls and mugs.  
“Stop gawkin’, blossom, and keep walkin’. That way.”  
He led her through the room, people moved out of his way so Poppy stayed close, using him to free a path for her into another, smaller room. Fewer tables were taken here, the background noise less piercing.  
Tora waved at a young man with chestnut hair, he waved back and pointed at a table.  
“Over there,” Tora directed Poppy to their seats.  
“Welcome back, big brother. I see you brought a guest.” The young man was wearing an apron so Poppy figured he was an innkeeper.  
Tora grunted. “That’s Poppylan. Keep an eye on her and don’t let her drink too much. And bring us some food, I’m starvin’.”  
“Welcome, Mistress Poppylan.” She giggled, no one ever had called her ‘mistress’. The man bowed his head slightly and smiled at her. “I’m Gyu. Just holler when you need something.”  
“Thank you, Master Gyu.” She smiled back, she could get used to getting treated politely.  
“Skip the ‘Master’. Just Gyu. Now, would you like some cider?”  
“Only if you call me Poppy,” she insisted.  
The first sip was filling her senses. The scent of apples, the sweet and sour taste, the warmth spreading once she swallowed it - it was delicious.  
Gyu also brought a plate with a roasted chicken and a bowl with steaming vegetables. Tora offered her a plate and they tucked it.  
“So, you are coming here often?” she asked between bites, still looking around to take it all in.  
“Kinda live here,” he grunted and pointed up. “Upper floor.”  
Her eyes widened. “You are living here? Permanently?”  
“Only when I’m not in the castle.” He also kept an eye on the room, but his gaze always returned to her.  
“That must be so exciting. All the things you learn, all the people you meet.” She snatched a piece of turnip and chewed thoroughly.  
“Sometimes I wish it was less excitin’,” he admitted, straightening when he saw someone walk in. Poppy turned to see a tall blond man, dressed in expensive looking clothes and carrying a lute.  
“Booboo!” The yell echoed through the room as the blond one rushed towards their table. Tora sighed.  
“Told ya not to call me that,” he grumbled. Poppy looked from one to the other, a tall, dark and broody hunter and a blond, excitedly chattering bard.  
“Don’t be like that,” the other man pouted and took a seat. “And who is this lovely vision?”  
“My name is Poppy.” She smiled shyly, wondering if she had made a complete fool of herself for assuming the attraction between her and Tora was mutual. The two men seemed close, closer than she had seen with other men before. Especially when the bard leaned in and stole the piece of chicken Tora was holding.  
“Well, I’m pleased to make your acquaintance, Poppy. Such a lovely maiden is rare to see in Tora’s company.” The blond leaned over the table and rested his chin in both hands.  
“Stop makin’ it weird.” Tora jabbed his elbow against the bard.  
“Oh, where are my manners? Poppy, my name is Quincey Ba- ouch!”  
The bard - Quincey - jumped up and glared at Tora who glared right back.  
“Oh… right… anyway, my name is Quincey. The bard. Quincey Bard. Bard Quincey!” He chuckled ruefully and scooted away from Tora.  
“Quincey. It’s an honor to meet you. I’ve seen a bard in Moonbright a few times and I’m curious to hear you play. You will play for us, won’t you?” She batted her lashes over the rim of her mug as she took another sip.  
“Awww, aren’t you precious? If a maiden as wonderful as you is asking, how should I refuse?” He puffed himself up, soaking up the flattery even if it was only a hint.  
“Hope ya can make him shut up again, too, blossom.” Tora rolled his eyes and ignored how Poppy furrowed her brows at him.  
“Don’t pay attention to him, honey, he’s a grump. You have to tell me everything about you, Poppy. First of all, your name is so unique.”  
While Quincey chatted with Poppy Tora made his way over to the counter where Gyu was busy pouring drinks.  
“Big brother, how’s your search going?”  
Tora pulled the shoe out of his bag and set it on the counter. “Found this. Any idea?”  
Gyu interrupted his work and examined the shoe.  
“It’s not Goliath’s?”  
“Would know if my brother wore somethin’ like this. But it’s too fancy to belong to any of the villagers out there. Can ya keep your ears and eyes open about this?”  
“Of course.” The shoe vanished under the counter and both men nodded once.  
“Who of our men is here tonight?” Tora scanned the room again, his gaze paused when he noticed Poppy laughing at something Quincey had said.  
“A few of Lord Vincent’s men. Yours? Brian and Damien.” Gyu pointed towards the bigger tavern.  
“That’s good enough. Thanks.” Making his way towards the crowded room Tora checked a last time Poppy was still fine before he went to find his underlings to give them the instructions for the night. 

Poppy listened, transfixed by the smooth voice and the fair sound of the lute. She only blinked at the text, something wasn’t right yet.  
“Wait,” she interrupted and Quincey looked at her as if he had forgotten she was there in the first place. “When you say you want to lay your lover down in ivy, do you want to make love to them or give them a really bad rash?”  
“What?”  
“I mean, you could just as well lay them down in nettle, that would be just as unpleasant.”  
A crease appeared over the bridge of Quincey’s nose. “But ivy stands for eternal love!”  
“But it’s also poisonous. Can’t you just lay them down in-” She pondered this for a moment. “How about periwinkle? It also means eternal love and it has a nice effect that might help giving your song a - a deeper meaning.” The light blush on her cheeks piqued his interest.  
“And what effect could you be referring to that makes you so flustered?”  
Poppy bit her bottom lip. “It helps with the blood flow. You know… the blood circulates better and reaches all parts of the body.”  
Quincey’s jaw dropped. “What a delicious little vixen you are! I adore you and your ideas. No surprise my brother is so smitten with you.”  
Poppy’s blush deepened. “W-what?”  
“Tora. It’s obvious to anyone who knows him. He keeps looking at you ever since he left the table. Besides, he never brought anyone here before.”  
Poppy still had troubles processing the ‘brother’ part, they didn't look related at all. But then again, if they considered each other brothers, her initial concern was unfounded. She breathed easier again.  
“Fine. Periwinkle it is. Let’s see how I can fit that into that line.” He went back to plucking the strings of his lute and humming the melody.  
Now that he was distracted Poppy realized that Tora hadn’t come back yet. She looked around the room, relieved when she saw him walking towards their table.  
“Still got both ears, blossom? ‘cause Quinceton here likes to chew them off of people.” He leaned against the table and grinned, showing off his dimples.  
“You are too cruel,” Quincey sobbed. “Poppy here is a real treasure, helping me with my art instead of dragging me down.”  
“Only because she doesn’t know ya that long.”  
Since Quincey refused to move Tora sat down next to Poppy instead of across from her.  
“Sun’s setting, blossom. Told a friend of mine to get over to Moonbright and let ya barmaid friend know ya won’t make it back tonight. Hope that’s fine with ya.”  
She clutched her mug tightly, he was brushing against her arm and shoulder when he moved.  
“I won’t make it back?”  
“Don’t worry, honey, we have enough room upstairs. You won’t have to sleep outside,” Quincey assured her. “There’s a free chamber you can use, just for yourself.”  
“Are you living here, too?” Poppy downed her cider, its warmth settled in her belly and the liquor numbed her concerns.  
“Only when I’m not needed anywhere else.” Quincey threw a glance at Tora who raised an eyebrow but nodded once.  
“Well, now that my song is improved and approved, I will sing it for the guests. Will you listen, Poppy?” Quincey got up and Poppy smiled at him.  
“I’d love to. Tora?”  
“Nah, ya go and have fun. Lemme finish eating first.”  
Poppy followed Quincey who made a loud announcement before he sang the first song, a rather lively tune that made the guest cheer. Tora finished off his food, keeping an eye on Poppy who swayed and clapped to the show.  
After a handful of songs a piper joined Quincey, as well as a drummer. They switched to happy songs, fast in pace and with simpler texts. Among the guests were some women; couples formed and whirled over a hastily freed space in the middle of the room. Poppy rocked on her feet, from heel to toe and back, arms swinging at her side. Her lips were curled into an easy smile, just for herself and not for show, to appease or soothe anyone else. With sparkling eyes she watched the dancers, the musicians and all the strangers around them. 

For once Tora wasn’t the reason for her heated cheeks and the speed of her heartbeat. She was parched, dying for another drink. Someone had pulled her into the crush of dancers, had twirled her around and around until she was dizzy, until all the weight she was carrying had fallen off her. And she was beaming, glowing even, sweaty and breathless and so incredibly thirsty!  
Someone offered her a jug and she accepted, but a huge hand plucked it from her and pushed it back towards its owner.  
“Let’s get ya something fresh to drink,” Tora growled and tugged her with him towards the counter. Quincey had switched with someone else; he was chatting with a group of people in the smaller room.  
Still panting for air Poppy accepted the cup Gyu handed her, the cider was cool and delicious. She drank in one swig.  
“I think ya had enough.” Again he took her cup from her; this time he led her outside for some fresh air. Only a few guests were out there, but they could hear the music and laughter.  
“Ya havin’ fun?” he asked when she twirled, arms stretched out to the side and her skirts swaying around her.  
“Fun? This is the best day of my life! I got out of Moonbright, I met a bard, I danced all night and no one judged me or reined me in.” She stumbled, giggling and balancing herself out.  
“You’re not keen on dancing?” Strands of her hair had escaped her braid, her eyes were wide as she beamed at him.  
“Nah, not my thing. Enjoyed watchin’ ya, though. Ya looked - carefree.” With one hand on her arm he steadied her, her skin warm under his palm. The moon cast its pale light on them, glittering in her eyes as she picked up the dance from before. It was a roundelay and she danced around him as if he was a May pole, a few steps closer before she skipped back again, round and round with increasing speed, teasing him by brushing her fingers over his arm or back.  
Tora sighed. He used the next chance he saw, grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, twirled her around once, twice before he grabbed her waist and spun her around, feet in the air and her hands on his shoulders.  
Poppy squealed in delight, threw her head back and laughed as he set her back down.  
“Don’t ya ever tell anyone about this,” he warned her, half laughing.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t ruin your grumpy reputation.” Out of breath she stretched her arms up towards the night sky, wriggling her fingers at the stars.  
“Blossom, I think it’s time for bed for ya. Lemme show ya the way.”  
Over a narrow staircase he led her to a hallway with doors on all sides.  
“Over there is Quince’s chamber. Mine is down the hallway. Ya can sleep in here.”  
The room was small but clean and warm. A bed - an actual bed, with a wooden frame and a straw mattress - a small table and a chair, a chest under the small window. There was a jug with water and a bowl to wash up and even polished glass to see her reflection in.  
Poppy looked around with her mouth open.  
“I can really sleep in here?” She let her fingers brush over the fabric of the blanket, marvelling at its softness.  
“Sure. Fee is paid, don’t worry. Can’t drag ya here and let ya sleep in the dirt outside.” He scratched the back of his neck, standing in the hallway in front of the door. “Ya better lock up, though. And if ya need help, ya know where to find me.” Once again he pointed down the hallway and she nodded.  
“Thank you, Tora. I mean it, this is the best day in my life so far and I could only experience it because of you.”  
Grabbing him at the front of his doublet she pulled him in, got on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips before she shoved him backwards without meeting resistance and closed the door.  
Tora blinked. She had caught him off guard; it’s been a while since anyone had managed that. With a chuckle he touched his lips, shaking his head.  
“Sleep tight, blossom.”  
Poppy rested her back against the door, her heart racing as she grinned widely.  
“Sleep tight, Tora,” she whispered and closed her eyes, savoring the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party Poppy has to go back home. Will she have to say farewell to Tora forever?

The sun was already high when Poppy woke up, the memory of her bold kiss the first clear thought of the day. She buried her face in the pillows, pressed her eyes together and allowed her breath to carry her voice into the mattress.   
Why had she done that? What if he didn’t like her like that? What if he thought she was an immoral broad?   
But this wasn’t Moonbright and no one would ever know how she had danced under the stars, so no one could turn up their nose at her scandalous behavior.   
After having washed up and getting dressed properly Poppy left the room and roamed the hallway until she found the stairs.   
The dining hall was still busy, but in a less festive way. People were coming and going, paying for their food and rooms, demanding breakfast and planning the next part of their journey.   
Poppy sneaked towards the counter where she recognized the innkeeper.   
“Good morning, Gyu.”   
“Ah, Poppy. I hope you slept well. What can I get you for breakfast?”   
She looked around, searching for Tora and shrugged when she couldn’t see him.   
“I don’t know. What are you offering?”   
“Bread and eggs, bacon, porridge, stew, gruel, apples-” The list went on and with each new item, Poppy’s eyes widened further.   
“I’ll just bring you a plate with a bit of everything,” Gyu decided with a smile. Poppy nodded and retreated to the smaller room, figuring it was where Tora would come and look for her.   
“Gyu, have you seen Tora this morning? Is he still asleep?”  
He wouldn’t have left her there to fend for her own, would he?   
“Asleep? Big brother Tora? Nah.” Gyu shook his head and set down a plate and a bowl. “He went out before dawn but should be back soon. Told me to tell you not to worry, you will be back home before supper.”   
This was good enough for her, if there wasn’t an emergency she had no reason to be at home after all.   
The food was good, it warmed her up and filled her stomach, gave her strength to tackle the day. Maybe tomorrow she would deal with Julri. Maybe the day after. 

She was chatting with Gyu during a lull in activity at the inn when Tora marched in. His shoulders sank the tiniest bit when he saw her laughing at Gyu’s antics, carefree again and like a ray of sunshine on a dreary day.   
He had heard some unsettling details and was eager to go back to hunting, but first he had to take Poppy back home safely.   
“Mornin’” he greeted them and plopped down on a seat.   
“It’s almost noon, big brother,” Gyu let him know and wrapped some cheese and bread into a cloth.   
“Couldn’t make it sooner. Ya good, blossom?”  
Poppy beamed at him, blushing when his smirk showed off his dimples. He didn’t act any differently then he had before she had kissed him and maybe she was the only one thinking about that, but she didn’t mind. It was her secret, something to cherish.   
“Here, I packed you some food for lunch.” Gyu slid a bundle over the counter and motioned towards the door. “Don’t forget to fill up your waterskin at the well.”  
“Thanks.” Tora slid a coin over and grabbed the provisions. “Ready to leave?”   
“Oh… I was hoping I could thank Quincey for the fun I had last night and bid him farewell,” Poppy stammered, caught off guard by the sudden rush.   
“He’s left already, I’m afraid. But I will make sure to tell him next time I see him,” Gyu assured her. “It was a pleasure housing you, Mistress Poppylan.”  
“The pleasure was all mine, Master Gyu.” Poppy curtsied with a giggle and waved on her way out.   
“Ya gettin’ along awfully well,” Tora growled but Gyu only shrugged.  
“That’s not hard. She’s a lovely maiden, bright and kind. You better take good care of her.”   
“Ya don’t need to tell me that. Bye.” Tora waved, too, with the food tucked under the other arm he hurried after Poppy towards the well.   
Ferra was already saddled up and tied to a post outside, waiting for her rider. Tora helped Poppy up and climbed on behind her. She settled against him, his arms framing her as he held the reins.   
“Comfortable?” His voice tickled her ear and she grinned.   
“Yes, very much so.”  
“Good. Then off we go.” He clicked his tongue and pressed his heels against Ferra’s sides, steering the horse onto the road leading to Moonbright.

Time passed too quickly; Poppy had just relaxed in his hold when she spotted the first familiar hills and stretches of her forest. They had chatted easily, or Poppy had chatted and he had thrown in some grunts and short answers, but now her stomach sank at the thought of going back to being all alone in her hut and never seeing him again.   
“Cat got your tongue? Why so quiet all of a sudden, blossom?”   
He shifted ever so slightly, readjusted his grip on her.   
“Nothing. I just can’t believe I did that. I mean, going with you on a whim, dancing the night away…” Kissing him. She pressed her lips together to not let those words slip.   
“We could do that again, ya know? After my mission is done.”   
“Ah, yes, that mysterious prey you’re after.” She nodded, her hands playing with Ferra’s mane.   
“Will be over soon. Got a good lead last night from someone.”   
She forced a smile back on her lips, made her voice sound cheerful and light. “Good. That beast won’t stand a chance with you on its heels.”   
He scoffed and steered Ferra towards a small path leading closer to the forest.  
“You can drop me off here.” She had to get away, had to get back to her simple and quiet life before she got used to having him around even more. “I know the way from here.”   
Tora tugged at the reins and stopped the horse. “Ya sure? Wouldn’t be a problem to take ya farther.”   
“No, it’s fine. You are busy anyway, and I could use a nice walk. I’m not made for riding, it seems.” She laughed awkwardly, glad he couldn’t see her face.   
Before he could help her she had swung her right leg over the horse and half slid, half jumped down. Fixing her skirts she turned and curtsied deeply.   
“Thank you, Tora, and farewell.”   
“Can I come and see ya when this is over?” He shifted in the saddle, getting comfortable now that there was more space.   
“You don’t have to. I think you paid me back tenfold already. You paid for the food and the room last night, and I had so much fun. We are even.” No need to drag this out. Poppy wasn’t sure how long she could keep up the happy face.  
“Ya saved my life. I’m the one who decides when we’re even, and this ain’t it yet, blossom. So, can I come and see you again?” His eyes were slightly narrowed, golden in the light of the afternoon sun. He had tied back his hair but wore the same clothes and Poppy could fool herself into thinking this really wasn’t the end.   
“You know where to find me,” she airily said, patting Ferra’s neck before she stepped back.  
“That I do,” Tora confirmed and tapped his lips with his index finger. Poppy’s blood rushed through her body, pooled as warmth in her face, her belly and a bit below.   
“Safe travels, and good luck with your hunt.” She curtsied once more, turned around and dashed towards the forest where she could blame her racing heart on running too fast. 

The first thing she noted was the bleating of the goat; it had somehow managed to get out of its pen and got trapped in thorny vines. After making a path and pulling it out of there Poppy led it back to the shed. The chickens were hiding.   
She frowned. One night away and her livestock was in an uproar.   
“That’s the punishment for having fun,” she muttered and scattered a handful of grains on the floor of the chicken coop.   
The door to her hut was ajar. With her knife at the ready she carefully opened it fully and peeked inside. The fire was out, only the light of the evening sun fell in through the door and the small windows.   
The room was empty. She exhaled deeply.   
“Silly me, I must have forgotten to lock the door.” Thanking the saints she went to fetch some firewood and kindlings.   
Mushrooms, a rest of the rabbit, some roots and herbs bubbled in the pot while Poppy searched for a certain potion.   
“I’m sure I have put it here,” she wondered out aloud and turned to look at a different spot. A knock at the door startled her. Already?   
She rushed towards the door.  
“Tora?” Her smile fell as she opened, only to find Joseph standing in front of her. “Oh. Good evening, Joseph. Is everything alright with Alice?”   
The older guard nodded. “Mother is well. Much better after you visited her the last time. But I’m not here because of that.”   
His usual smile was missing, his voice was serious and his eyes were sad.   
“Then - why did you come? It’s quite a long way from the village, too long for an idle chat.” She pulled her scarf around her, the sudden chill left her shivering.   
“Poppylan... you have to come with me.” He scratched his neck and shrugged, allowed his shoulders to slump as he shook his head.   
“Should I get my basket? Will I need my supplies?” His strange behavior set her on edge.   
“No. Poppy, I’m here to arrest you. You are charged with treason and I will have to take you to the village until the Lord’s men will come to interrogate you.”   
His words made no sense to her, she briefly thought it was a bad joke, but only a joke.   
The rope in his hand told her he was serious, though.   
“I - I don’t understand. I will come with you, but I don’t know what you are talking about. Treason? I pay my taxes, I stay out of trouble, I-”  
“Poppy, we got proof.” Joseph sighed. “I saw it with my own eyes and - I can’t believe it. But I also can’t ignore it and I can’t go against the laws. I had to report it.” He looked older, in the light of her small fire, halfway hidden in the shadows of the forest. Older and smaller than she had him in her memories, from when she was still a girl. Joseph had always been good to her, had treated her with kindness and never allowed any suspicion to fall on her, despite some of the rumours.   
“I - I see. Let me take care of the fire first, I don’t want to keep it burning since I don’t know when I’ll be back. Oh, and the animals. I have to give them enough food. Can I ask someone to come and check on them every once in a while? Oh, and the cobbler’s wife still needs some-”  
“Poppy,” Joseph interrupted her firmly. “You are arrested. No time to take care of all of your matters. Come with me, I’ll send someone to check on your goat later.” 

At least he didn’t tie her hands; it was so much easier this way to navigate the woods. If she wanted to she could slip away and lose him in the forest, but Poppy had no idea where to escape to. She simply kept walking, unable to wrap her head around the situation. Shouldn’t she have left with Tora? Was that the problem? People had certainly seen her riding away with him, they hadn’t been sneaky the moment they had left the stable. But that wasn’t a crime, especially not one as serious as treason.   
Maybe something she did in that inn? Dancing? Laughing?   
Did someone see her kissing Tora? But that also wasn’t a crime, she wasn’t married and he-  
She paused. It dawned on her that she didn’t know much about Tora at all, only that he was working for Lord Balthuman as a hunter of sorts. Was he bespoken? Married, maybe?   
“Joseph, what exactly am I accused of?”   
Behind her Joseph stayed silent so she stopped and turned to look at him; an impossible task in the dark.   
“Keep going, Poppylan. I want to get out of the forest.” He sounded tired and her heart sank. She could deal with anger, with fury and malice, but this brand of hopelessness broke her. Like back then-  
“Won’t I get to hear the charge?”   
“Not from me, at least not here. Come now.”   
Poppy sighed, there was no use dragging this out, the forest at night wasn’t a pleasant place. They made it into the village unseen and Poppy stepped into the small holding cell without making a fuss. Joseph cleared some things away, the silence lingered between them, suffocating Poppy.   
“Tomorrow, maybe the day after, some investigator of His Lordship will come and you will learn what this is all about. Until then I hope you will be reasonable and won’t try anything stupid, like escaping. I would hate to see Lord Balthuman’s infamous bloodhound on your heels.” He pointed towards a small pile of scrap cloth. “Try to get some sleep, I will bring you breakfast in the morning.”   
With that he grabbed the candle, the only source of light in the small room, and left. Poppy rubbed her arms, the night chill wasn’t the only reason for her shivers, though.   
“Lord Balthuman’s bloodhound…” She had heard tales of him, a relentless, cruel man in the service of the lord, one who hunted down everyone opposing the Balthuman family.   
As long as she didn’t try to escape, she should be fine, she told herself as she crouched down and wrapped her arms around herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's right. Some angst before we get to the good part of the story (the smut, of course.) As always plot kinda sneaked up on me and dragged the whole story out, so I guess there will be 4-5 more chapters to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night in a jail cell Poppy gets some visitors.

Morning found Poppy cold and grumpy. At least Joseph kept his promise and brought her hot tea and porridge, accompanied by Alice’s nagging to be reasonable and let Poppy go. While Poppy was still eating the door opened and Erdene rushed in, pale and with her eyes rimmed in red.   
“Oh saints, Poppy! What happened?”   
Sitting on the rags she had slept that night Poppy smiled, tired but glad to see a friendly face.   
“I’m not sure. Joseph won’t tell me anything.” The bowl clattered on the earthen floor as Poppy stood up and hobbled to the bars. Her feet were cold and numb from sitting on her legs all morning.  
“Well, he only told me I would find you here.” Erdene reached through the metal bars and curled her fingers around Poppy’s hand. “Saints, you’re freezing. I’m going to have a word or two with Joseph.”  
“It’s fine, Dene. I need your help with something else.” After having worried half of the night Poppy had come up with a plan, one she couldn’t realize while stuck in this place.  
“Whatever it is.” Pulling the scarf off her shoulders Erdene nodded.   
“You have to go to my house. In my keepsake box there is a wax seal. Find someone to take it to the traveler’s inn on the way to Narin. They should bring it to either Tora or Gyu, telling them Poppy needs help.”   
Poppy took the scarf and wrapped up in it, grateful for its warmth and Erdene’s help. Her eyes watered but she sniffled briefly and cleared her throat. “Everything will be alright.”   
“Of course it will,” Erdene agreed. “I will personally make sure of that. Wax seal, traveler’s inn. Got it.”   
“Thank you.” Poppy shoulders slumped at her sigh, her knees weak and her head light.   
“”I’ll go and get it right away. I think I can send Jacob, he’s not exactly a big help at the inn anyway. Just you wait a bit, I’ll be back soon. Stay strong, Poppy.”   
“I will.” They squeezed each other’s hands before Erdene rushed off and Poppy tumbled back on the makeshift bed. 

Hours crept by. Poppy watched the sunlight wander through the room and listened to the sounds of the busy village coming through the window. No one came to visit her, or to mock her, being locked up like some of the villagers had predicted when she stepped into her grandmother’s footsteps. Some of them sought her out in secret when prayers couldn’t cure their ailments and Poppy never refused nor did she bring up the times they had condemned her. Desperate times and desperate measures were part of her duty.   
She turned around, curled up yet unable to sleep. Alice had brought her a bucket of fresh water and another one, empty, so Poppy wouldn’t burst. With the meals she got and Erdene’s scarf it wasn’t even that bad, but not having anything to do, to distract her, was a torture in its own.   
Later, after Poppy had finished her lunch - a thin, watery stew but at least with some carrots in it - Erdene came back. She was pale under her flushed cheeks, her eyes flitted around and she was out of breath.   
“Poppy…”   
Poppy had seen Erdene cry only twice in all the years they were friends, the last time was when Poppy’s father had died and Poppy moved to her grandmother. So seeing tears gather in Erdene’s eyes send Poppy in panic mode.   
“What happened? Are you hurt?” Clutching the bars separating Poppy from Erdene, from the village and from her former life, she examined her friend frantically.   
“No, I’m fine. I just-” Exhaling deeply Erdene rested her forehead against the bars, cool metal on flushed skin.   
“If you are fine, it can’t be that bad.” Poppy patted Erdene’s head and smiled. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”   
“I - I couldn’t find it. I looked everywhere, I swear, but it’s just not there. Not in your drawers, not in that box, not on your shelves. There’s nothing like a wax seal…”   
“Of course not,” a voice from the door interrupted. Poppy straightened up, her stomach lurching as Julri strolled closer. “I threw it in the fire. Didn’t look like anything a girl like you should have.”   
“A girl like me…” Poppy repeated, voice cracking as her throat tightened. She clenched her fists to keep her hands from shaking, and bit her bottom lip.   
“Yeah. A traitor, you know?” He blocked out the sun coming in through the door, a dark figure in the sunlight.   
“So, it was you?”   
He clicked his tongue. “If only you had revoked the engagement like I wanted, this wouldn’t have happened. I hate that you make me do this, but it’s for the sake of our country and of Lord Balthuman after all.”   
“I think you are confusing two different things here,” Poppy spat out. “You didn’t get your way and now you searched for one that allows you to keep your money and marry that girl carrying your child before anyone can find out it’s a bastard. But that has nothing to do with the Lord or treason or whatever. It’s just you being the same selfish brat as always.”   
“It wasn’t me who hid suspicious items in their home,” he barked back. “And I wouldn’t have found it if you hadn’t run off with - with that thug!”   
Poppy’s thoughts slowed down, the veil of anger lifted just enough to see past Julri’s weak reasoning.  
“So, that is what this is all about? You can go and have fun with whomever but I’m not even allowed to get escorted by another man?”   
Erdene snickered, she had been admirably calm until now.   
“That’s not it!” Julri cried. “I’m just doing what every responsible person would do after they found out-”  
“What, huh? What did you find out? That I’m not crying over you? That I’m happy to have gotten rid of you?” Poppy glared at him, her chin raised and her eyes narrowed. “I know I haven’t done anything that would justify the treason charges, so save your lame excuses.”   
“You can be such a pain, Poppylan. So arrogant and always acting as if you are better than the rest of us. I’m glad things turned out like this, at least I won’t have to marry you anymore. Ugh, thinking I would have to spend my life with someone so - so dull and unappealing. It was bad when we were children, but it got worse during the last couple of seasons.” Yulri scrunched up his nose. “At least Mimi tries to charm me, while you are just annoying and boring.”   
Her nails dug in her palms, leaving small marks in the skin as she clenched her fists tighter.   
“At least I’m not some whining worm who only hides behind his father’s position in the village. If you didn’t have the mill, you wouldn’t talk big like that and no girl would look at you, let alone lift her skirts for you.”   
Julri’s flat palm hit the bars, the metal rang and Poppy flinched backwards.  
“You know what? I hope they’ll hang you for your crimes,” he growled.   
Poppy’s eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. Before she could even react Erdene tapped Julri’s shoulder and as soon as he turned towards her, she pulled her fist back and slammed it against his nose.   
He howled, hands covering his nose, with no chance of stilling the blood gushing from his nostrils and the cut between his eyebrows.  
“You crazy wench!” he screamed, his voice nasal as his nose swelled and eyes watered.   
“Erdene!” Poppy gasped, reaching for the bars. “Did you hurt your hand?”  
Erdene made a face and shook her hand, moving the fingers to see if they were still working.   
“I think I’m fine. But saints, he was getting on my nerves.”   
“I’ll make you pay for this! Both of you!” Julri stormed off, leaving droplets of blood on his path.   
“You shouldn’t have done that,” Poppy mused as she watched towards the door.   
“But it was so satisfying.” Cradling her aching hand Erdene sighed. “You won’t set his nose, will you?”   
“From in here? No. Not even if I was out.”   
“What will you do now? Without that seal?”   
Poppy reached out and motioned for Erdene to show her the injured hand.   
“I don’t know. Maybe I can just send a message the normal way.” Her thumb gently ran over Erdene’s knuckles, she moved the hand this way and that. “You should put some cold, wet cloth on that.”   
“What happened here? I saw the miller’s son run off.” Joseph frowned at Erdene’s hand.   
“Julri wanted to visit me but he fell and hit his face,” Poppy explained with innocent eyes.   
“And what’s with your hand?”   
Erdene shrugged.   
“She tried to help him but bumped against the iron bars with her hand,” Poppy answered instead. Joseph eyed them suspiciously but shook his head in the end before he sighed deeply.  
“Hmmm… well, you have to leave now, Erdene. The investigator of his Lordship has arrived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, can you guess who the investigator will be?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has to face Lord Balthuman's investigator.

Erdene rushed back to the inn, still trying to figure out what to do to help Poppy. She could still send Jacob over to that traveler’s inn with a message, by why should anyone believe him when he had no proof of Poppy’s connection to that Balthuman huntsman? She frowned. Lord Balthuman was the ruler of the domain, but he wasn’t like a caring father to his subjects. More like the strict, ruthless, distant figure, a shadow looming over them, especially when it was time to pay the taxes. His men only rarely came to Moonbright, just twice a year for tax collection and when something unexpected happens.   
Like back then, when Erdene’s uncle had gotten arrested and dragged off to Narin only to never come back.   
The sounds of horses and voices caught her attention. A couple of men, dressed in uniforms with dark cloaks and swords openly displayed at their hips. One looked familiar but she needed until she reached the inn to remember where she had seen him before. 

Poppy scratched the back of her hand until blood stained her nails. She couldn’t stop, though, the numb feeling had spread through her body the moment Joseph had sent Erdene out. Not knowing what exactly she was accused of made it worse. How should she defend herself if she had no idea what the attack would look like? What would they throw at her, what did Julri find?   
Was witchery considered treason? Poppy gnawed on her bottom lip until she smelled the coppery taste on her tongue. She could hear them talk outside, Joseph’s calm voice and some more men. No women, of course not.   
Whatever Julri had told them, it must have been serious enough to send a whole delegation. Did he say she wanted to poison the village well and with that, the whole village? Or even worse? That she would poison the harvest, especially the part that would get sent to Narin Castle? Her thoughts spiralled downwards, into a darkness she hadn’t seen since her father had died. This was it. This was the end.   
The door opened and Joseph came in, a key in his hand.   
“I tried to reason with them, but they say they have to take you Narin.”   
She inched backwards until she hit the wall. “To Narin?”   
This was serious. She had only heard of three people who had been taken to Narin, and none of them had come back.   
“Their leader will talk to Julri first to take his statement, but after that they will get you on a cart and leave for their headquarters.” He stared at his hands. “I have to bind your hands and feet.”   
Like cattle, she would get dragged off. To the slaughterer.   
“Please, Joseph… don’t let them take me away. I haven’t done anything wrong, except for refusing Julri’s demands.”   
He lowered his head, the soft shake broke Poppy’s heart.   
“I can’t go openly against the orders of an official investigator. I’m sorry, Poppylan, I truly am, but I can’t help you.”   
Lips pressed tightly together Poppy nodded slowly. He was just the village sentinel after all, not some high ranking member of Lord Balthuman’s legions.   
“Can you make sure that Erdene gets to keep whatever she wants from my hut? And tell Julri he can go to hell.”   
Even if she was probably going there first.   
Joseph chuckled, a sad sound ending in a cough. “Of course. Listen, Poppy, at this point there’s no use in holding onto false ideals. If you just tell them what they want to hear, they might just make it easier for you.” He sniffled and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“I will keep that in mind,” she promised and raised both hands in front of her, touching at the wrists. “Let’s get over with it, before you get in trouble.” Despite her tears she smiled warmly, clinging to memories of happier times. 

The cart was a cage on wheels, pulled by two massive horses. Poppy hobbled as gracefully as she could, with a rope tied around her ankles with just enough slack to scurry, and her head held high. Julri was probably watching, and she refused to give him any satisfaction. What she had done to deserve this much hate was beyond her, as she still didn’t know what exactly she was accused of.   
Lord Balthuman’s men were laughing, one grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the cart only to throw her into the cage. Villagers had gathered and stared at the spectacle, whispering and pointing at her. Erdene stood, crying, at the door of the inn, clutching Jacob’s arm for support. Mimi stood next to Julri, pale but with a determined expression. Julri’s nose was swollen and bruised, his eyes black and his mouth open so he could breath.   
Without any word of farewell the group left, two men on horse behind the cart, two sitting in front.   
“Where’s Damien?” a man on the coach box asked.   
“Dunno. Left earlier,” one of the riders said. “Maybe he needed to take a piss and got lost in the forest.”   
They laughed, trading harsh words and insults like in a game, challenging each other to see who could say the most terrible things.   
Poppy crouched on the rotting hay covering the floor of the cart, letting their words wash over her without actually processing them. They weren’t meant for her. So far no one had addressed her at all, but she had caught the name of their leader. Claude. Sir Claude, as they called him. Despite their rowdy behavior, the others showed him some respect at least. He rode next to the cart on a black horse, only smiling mildly at the antics of his men. He had something calculating in his gaze that made Poppy queasy.   
They took a break after a while and Poppy’s arms and legs were glad about the rest. Getting tossed around in that cart wasn’t a luxurious way of travelling.   
Some of the men only took a few steps away from the path to relieve themselves, but at least three were still guarding her.  
“Hope we gonna make it back before nightfall,” one grumbled.   
“What? Missing ya girl?” another shouted and the others laughed.   
“Jealous?” the first one shot back. Their leader listened to the exchange without showing any emotions.   
“Nah, had that before.” More laughter; it made Poppy shudder.   
“Some of us don’t have time to fool around with whores,” a third one added.   
“Say, what did Sir Scharch say about the condition of this witch?” the second one asked, eyeing Poppy openly.   
“Alive,” Claude answered with a grin. “That’s all.”   
“So, how about we have a bit of fun with her first?” The man had dark greasy hair, matted strands framed his face. The hand that gripped one of the bars was dirty.   
“Could help make her talk later.” Claude shrugged. “Fine, but be quick. We still got a long way.”   
Frantically Poppy looked around. Some of the others come closer, intrigued by the promised entertainment or maybe just getting in line. She wasn’t stupid. They wouldn’t help her. And they had taken her knife from her, had tied her hands and feet - and no one would give a heck about this if she complained about it later. To whom, anyway?   
She had been dead the moment they had dragged her out of Moonbright. And since they were Lord Balthuman’s men, Poppy was fair game. Her hands trembled and she wanted to throw up.   
“Is that Damien coming back?” a guy who had been riding behind the cart asked and pointed further up the road. There was a rider in the distance, dust trailing him as he approached.   
“Just in time for some fun, I’d say. Lucky bastard.” The one still holding on to the metal bar spat on the ground.   
“Time’s short,” Claude reminded them and dangled the key to the cage from his finger.   
“Ya wanna go first?” Greasy hair let go of the cage and walked around the cart to get the key.   
“With a witch? No, thanks. Haven’t you listened to what that guy was telling us about her? But you have fun.” Claude dropped the key into the other man’s hand and brushed his black hair back.   
So witchcraft it was, Poppy figured. She wished she had some of her potions; there were a few that would take them the ability to violate anyone forever. Some that would kill them, some that would make them suffer.   
“Sir… that doesn’t look like Damien.”   
Poppy had lost track of who was talking, her thoughts were racing, she couldn’t focus on their conversation.   
“Sir Claude… it’s the bloodhound.”   
That got her attention. As if an investigator wasn’t bad enough.   
“Devil’s ass, what is he doing here?” Claude frowned and glared towards the rider. The guy with the key unlocked the cart.   
“If you come in here,” Poppy stammered, “you will regret it.” Empty threats, but it was all she had.   
“Oh no, little witch. When I come in there, you will regret it.” He grinned, showing some missing teeth. Poppy crawled backwards until she was pressed against the bars.   
“Sir… he’s not alone, it seems.”   
She closed her eyes and inhaled, her throat tight, her whole body shaking. If she could just summon one happy memory and get lost in it… That would make this easier for her. A happy memory.   
Thoughts of her parents flashed through her mind, back then when her mother was still with them. Erdene braiding her hair, chatting about everything and anything. Dancing with Tora under the stars. Riding with Tora. Tora.   
“Get the hell away from her or I’ll rip your arms off before ya can even say ‘sorry’, ya worm!” The voice boomed over the thundering of hooves on the dirt road, it made the creepy guy stop and Poppy think she was crazy.   
“Tora…” she whispered before everything went dark. 

She couldn’t have been out of it for long, she blinked awake when a huge hand grabbed the guy holding the key and slammed his head against the bars.  
“Whoa, big brother, why so hostile?” Claude smiled appeasingly, hands raised to show he was unarmed.   
“What are ya doin’ here? Was Scharch too busy to come?” Tora panted, his chest heaving as he turned towards Claude who still was on his horse. It pranced nervously, his rider had a hard time keeping it calm.   
“I’m just following orders. You should be grateful, we found something that could help you with your hunt as well.” Still clutching the reins of his horse tightly Claude frowned.   
“Helpin’ me? By dragging off MY witness?!” Tora’s growl sent another shiver through Poppy’s whole body, this time pleasant instead of the terror of before. He was furious on her behalf, and although his anger was frightening with the way his eyes were ablaze and his whole posture screamed ‘get out of my way’, she couldn’t look away. He was the first one since her family and Erdene to take her side.   
“Your… witness?” Claude swallowed as if the word had left a bad taste on his tongue, something rotten and vile.   
“Devil’s piss, don’t ya ever question anythin’?! What did she tell ya?” Tora’s sneaky glance into Poppy’s direction was rewarded with a thin smile from her.   
“Nothing. As if I would trust the words of a broad like her. Her betrothed told us-”  
Tora’s hand shot forwards, his fingers grabbed Claude’s doublet before he tugged once. Hard.   
Yelling profanities Claude tumbled to the ground, his horse spooked enough to run off.   
“The hell did ya just say?” Tora pressed out between gritted teeth.   
“H-her betrothed-” Claude screamed in pain when Tora stepped on his hand.   
“Ya mean the weasel who tried to rob her of her dowry?” he corrected.   
“What? I have no idea-” Whimpering and clutching his hand to his chest Claude curled up on the ground.  
“Yeah, because ya didn’t ask. What else did that worm tell ya?   
“He showed me the map she was hiding.”  
“Ya mean the map I left with her for safekeepin’? Cause we still don’t know who in Narin is behind this?” Tora prompted. Poppy froze. A map? This was the reason for all of this madness?   
“I didn’t know!” Claude’s howl sounded over the clearing.   
“But ya knew I was surveilling the area around Moonbright. Next time - stay out of my way.”   
No one dared stop him when he picked up the key to the cage from the ground and unlocked the door.   
“Poppylan? Ya alright?”   
She crawled closer, unable to speak, but she nodded frantically, tears of relief running over her cheeks.   
“Did they do anythin’ to ya?”   
She cried harder and shook her head. As soon as she was close enough he hoisted her up, one arm around her back, the other under her knees. Pressed against his chest she sobbed, muffling the sound with her hand.   
“The map.” Tora nudged Claude with one foot, not letting go of Poppy. He groaned and reached into his doublet, pulled out the map and waved it briefly.   
“The hell? Do I look like I can reach that? Get up and hand it to me properly.”   
The fear and anger in Poppy erupted in laughter, soft at first, a mere chuckle, turning into a laughing fit, until she trembled in Tora’s hold.   
“That wench is just as lunatic as the mad dog,” someone whispered, but when Tora let his glare wander over the men, all of them had their head down.   
Claude wheezed as he stumbled on his feet, bleeding from a small cut just above his eyebrow. He shoved the map at Tora, but it was Poppy taking it.   
“And now go back to Narin and rat me out to Scharch. See what good it’ll do ya.” Turning on his heel Tora ignored Claude’s muttering.  
Ferra was waiting patiently, not even flinching when Tora helped Poppy up. Close to the horse was another man waiting.   
“Damien, go back to Moonbright. Find the weasel and take him to Narin. No need to be too gentle with him.”   
Tora got on the horse, both arms around Poppy.   
“Don’t be too hard on Julri, though,” she whispered and leaned against him.   
“You’re too kind.” It didn’t sound like a compliment, though. Poppy sighed.   
“I just don’t want to stoop to his level.” With the adrenaline waning her body demanded rest. She closed her eyes. “He’s not worth it.”   
Tora grumbled, but beckoned Damien closer. “Don’t get too rough with him, got that?”  
“Yes, sir.” With a nod the younger man dashed off.  
Tora clicked his tongue and Ferra trotted back on the path.   
“Will you get in trouble? For helping me?” Poppy’s voice faded, it was difficult to stay awake.   
“Nah, don’t ya worry. Rest, blossom. I’ll tell ya everythin’ ya wanna know later.”  
With his permission and his warmth in her back she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliffhanger this time. Yay! Let's take a break from angst and get some fluff next. And maybe some smut...?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has a lot of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I promised smut. I lied. Not 'lied' lied, not intentionally at least, but yeah, no smut in this chapter. I tried, I really did, but I enjoy the slow burn too much to rush things now.   
> The next chapter, though, will be smutty. For real. Cross my heart and all that...

Poppy got jostled awake when Ferra had to climb uphill.   
“Feelin’ better?”   
Tora’s voice behind her helped to remember where she was.   
“A bit. Sorry, I didn’t even thank you yet.” She rolled her shoulders and shifted lightly, the need to stretch and move around growing by the second.   
“‘s fine. Must have been scary for ya.” He clicked his tongue and whistled for Ferra to speed up.  
“It was. To be honest, I’m still not sure what happened. But what I wonder most about is how you found me there.” She leaned forwards to pat Ferra and stretch her back a bit.   
“Ya can thank your friend for that. When ya stayed at the inn with me I sent one of my men to tell her ya were safe. He happened to be part of the group that came for ya today and your friend recognized him. Long story short, he came to get me.”   
“Remind me to thank him when I meet him,” she mumbled and straightened up again. “So, what now? Can I even go back to Moonbright?” The stares of the villagers were still fresh in her mind.   
“They won’t come for ya again, if that’s what worries ya. Gutless pissers, all of them.”   
She chuckled. “You got a foul mouth.”   
“And a foul mood. Just a bit later-” He scoffed, his hold on her tightened.   
“You were in time, that’s all that matters.” She reached behind her to pat his thigh, pressed tightly against her own.   
“Gotta go to Moonbright, though. Need to talk to Joseph and want Ferra to be taken care of.”   
Poppy hummed. “I’d like to tell Erdene I’m fine, too.” If she was careful she could sneak in and no one else would know she was there.   
“Ya wanna stay at the inn for the night?” He steered the horse down the path towards the village; Poppy recognized the area.   
“No, I want to go home.” At least no one would be there to judge her, stare at her and whisper.   
“I’ll take ya. Need to check somethin’ in the forest anyway.”   
So it was decided, they headed towards Moonbright but Poppy got off the horse before they reached the first houses.   
“I’ll meet ya at the inn. Don’t go alone,” he reminded her and she nodded. “Won’t take long.” 

Joseph listened to Tora, only occasionally humming or grunting to Tora’s explanation.   
“So you will arrest Julri instead? On what charges?” he asked as Torfa was finished.   
“False accusations, messing with my investigations. Heard he destroyed a Balthuman seal. Counts as treason, right?” Tora would find a reason for that worm to squirm and writhe, not knowing what’s going to happen to him. Usually he prefered a quick and clean end, but sometimes…   
“I’m not saying it would be a loss for the village,” Joseph slowly answered, choosing his words carefully. “But I’m not sure if that will help anyone. People around here are already suffering under the taxes and some of the measures Lord Balthuman’s men are taking.”   
Tora scoffed. “Ya know that’s not my part.”   
Joseph nodded and sighed. “I do. Tell Poppylan I will talk to Julri’s father. If she wants her dowry back, we can arrange that. This way she will be free to do whatever she wants. although she will be missed if she decides to leave here.”  
“Will do.”   
With everything said and done Tora headed to the inn.

“Poppy!” Erdene half cried, half laughed as she hugged Poppy tightly. “I thought…. I thought you-”   
“So did I,” Poppy sobbed; seeing her friend like that reminded her of the horror of the last few hours. “But I’m alright. Thanks to you.”   
Erdene wiped her nose with the back of her hand and sniffled. “I didn’t know what to do, but then I saw this guy and -”   
“You did the right thing. He found Tora and that’s how I got saved.” Using her sleeves to dry her own tears Poppy smiled brightly.   
“Next time that Damien shows up here, he gets a meal on the house,” Erdene sniffed.   
“And some ale,” Poppy added.   
She told Erdene everything she had learned about Julri’s involvement and the actual charges against her, and when Jacob joined them and told them Mimi was looking for Julri nad couldn’t find him, Erdene spat on the ground and cursed Julri in colorful ways the priest wouldn’t approve of.   
“I’m feeling sorry for Mimi.” Poppy took a sip of the ale Erdene had pushed into her hands.   
“That broad… why are you sorry for her?” Erdene ignored the guests demanding her attention, she sent Jacob to deal with them instead.  
“She’s carrying his child but they aren’t married. And if he never comes back, her child will be a bastard.”   
“So? It's father is a bastard, too.”   
“You know what I mean.” Poppy gnawed on her bottom lip. “She knew he was betrothed when she got involved with him, and I don't know how and when that happened, but I do know it’s tough being the outcast.”   
“So what? You want Julri to come back and marry her?” Erdene dropped her drying rag on the counter and leaned on it with both hands.   
“I don’t know what I want. It’s just - it’s not the child’s fault.” Children out of wedlock were accepted for men, but not for women. Both Mimi and her baby would have a hard time.   
“She could still leave, you know? She could live somewhere else where no one knows her and could tell people she’s widowed.” Erdene reached out to brush some loose strands of hair behind Poppy’s ear. “You’re too kind, Poppy. Do you think she worried about what might happen to you?”   
The door opened and all background chatter stopped. Poppy looked up to find Tora walking right towards her.   
He nodded once towards Erdene who bowed her head slightly. “Thanks for sending Damien. He’ll be back and give ya a reward for your help.”   
“I don’t need a reward, I’m just glad Poppy is alright.” Erdene had straightened up, her chin raised and shoulders squared.   
Tora nodded “Ready to leave, blossom?”   
“Yes. I’d rather not stay around here for too long, before the whole village knows I’m here.” The few guests in the inn had only briefly looked her way, but she was uncomfortable nonetheless.   
“Take care of yourself, Poppy. And come here if you need anything.” Erdene hugged her friend tightly, narrowing her eyes over Poppy’s shoulder at Tora.   
“I’m alright, Dene. Just tired.”   
With a last wave she followed Tora outside and led him over hidden paths into the forest. 

The fireplace was cold and so was the whole hut. Poppy looked around but couldn’t find anything amiss. She sighed deeply.   
“Lemme get the fire goin’.” Tora grabbed a few twigs from Poppy’s wood pile and broke them apart, arranged them in the fireplace and pulled out a flint.   
“Can I ask you something?” Leaning against her table she watched him fanning the sparks into a small flame.   
“Sure thing, blossom.”   
Poppy gathered her courage.   
“Are you Lord Balthuman’s bloodhound?”   
He paused for a heartbeat or two before he reached for thicker branches. They snapped easily as he bent them and added them to the fire.   
“Don’t like that name.” Kneeling next to her fireplace, his black hair a curtain hiding half of his face from her view, his voice low and pressed - she could barely imagine him as the bloodthirsty murderer people whispered about.   
“But you are,” she pressed on. She had to know.   
“If ya wanna know if I’m the one Lord Balthuman sends out when he wants to hunt down traitors and threats to his family, yeah, I am.” He turned his head to look at her, shadows dancing around his eyes.   
“And if not bloodhound, what would you call yourself?” She was clutching her hands, the knuckles white already.   
“Tora. I’d call myself Tora.”   
Tora. An usual name for an usual man, but still the name of a human. Not of a dog or a tool.   
“Of course.” Poppy smiled. “Well, Tora, I have to look after the goat and the chickens. Can you fetch some fresh water so I can make us something to eat? I’m starving.”   
The tension vanished, chased away by the warmth of her smile just like the cold was chased away by the fire. 

Poppy threw some ingredients into a pot and covered them with water. She placed the pot over the fire and sat back.   
“The stew will take a while.” She glanced at Tora who sat on the chair, watching her.   
“Ya wanna rest a bit?”   
She got up and shook her head. “I was locked up all night in some dirty cell and spent half of my day on a dusty road. I think I’ll take a dip in the river.” She pulled a linen cloth from a basket and wrapped it around a fresh shift.   
“Good idea. I could use a bath.” Snickering at her shocked face Tora got up, too. “Ya got another cloth for me?”   
“You - you can’t come with me,” she squeaked, pressing her bundle against her chest.   
“What’s the problem, blossom? Ya afraid I might peek?” He took off his cloak and arranged it over the backrest of the chair. “River is long enough so we can hop in at different spots. Ya can yell if ya need help washin’ your back, though.”   
He reached past her and pulled another linen cloth from the same basket. “Can I take this one?”   
Poppy nodded, her cheeks hot enough to warm the whole river if she submerged.   
“There - there is a bend not far from here. We could - I mean, kit’s probably a good spot-”  
“Yeah, show me.” His grin followed her out of the hut and towards the river. 

It was still chilly at night in late April, but the sun had only begun to set and Poppy longed to wash away the memories of that day, of jail and the stares of those men, the whispers of the villagers and of Julri and his betrayal. She wanted to float on the river and never return to the land.   
She couldn’t really swim, though, so she waded into a shallow part, naked as on the day she was born, and crouched down to wash quickly. The water was cold enough to make her toes numb before she finished washing her hair, but as soon as she was out and wrapped up in her linen cloth, she could rub feelings back into her limbs. After throwing on her clean shift she added her skirt and bodice for warmth. Since she was already there she rinsed her worn shift, wrung it out and wrapped it into the damp cloth.   
“Tora! I’m done!” Somewhere behind a row of bushes he had to be, had insisted on staying close enough to hear her in case she needed help. Not with washing her back, she figured. He had always been wary in the forest, looking for his prey. She still had no clear idea what he was hunting, but she was sure it was dangerous.   
“Tora?” She reached the bushes and paused to listen for his answer. There was none.   
“Tora!” Was the river just as shallow at his spot as it was at hers? What if he couldn’t swim, just like her? And what if he had gotten into a current?   
She inched closer to the shrubs and called again. Still no answer. Anxiety bubbled up in her, traveled through her body on every breath, with every heartbeat. She had lost so much already, surely god or fate or whatever wouldn’t take this from her, too, would it? That tiny shred of security, of happiness?   
“Tora, you better not be dead!” she yelled and ducked through the bush, came out on the other side just to freeze on her spot.   
He could swim, obviously, as he just did the crawl across the widest part of the river. He stayed at the surface, where the water was still warmer, his strong arms carrying him towards the shore. The river was clear enough for her to see his broad back, his firm backside and how his legs moved underwater. His head dipped in and out of the water, his hair like a veil, meandering in the currents.   
Poppy gulped. Somehow her throat was dry, despite all the water right in front of her. Tora reached a shallower part of the river, he let his legs sink until his feet touched the ground and shook the water from his eyes. The water reached up to his navel, one more step towards the shore and-  
“Enjoyin’ the view, blossom?” He squeezed the water out of his hair and grinned at Poppy. The blood rushed into her cheeks, only to plummet back into her stomach. Warmth pooled in her belly, it tingled and tugged in a way she hadn’t felt before.   
“I - I was calling for you but you didn’t answer,” she stammered, eyes cast towards the treetops.   
“Somethin’ happened?” She could hear him wading towards the shore and shook her head.   
“No, I was just finished and wanted to know if you’re done, too.”   
“Yeah, I’m done. Wanna help me dry off?”   
Poppy turned around, her back towards him. “N-no, I’m sure you can handle that on your own.”   
He laughed. “‘s not about ‘can’ or ‘cannot’.”   
She listened to the sloshing of water and the rustling of fabric afterwards, still waiting for her heartbeat to slow down again.   
“Ya can look now.” He was in his shirt and leggings, the rest of his clothes were tucked into a bundle under his arm.  
“Let’s hurry back, it’s getting dark already,” Poppy suggested and rushed into the direction of her hut. At least the waning light covered up the flush on her face. 

She was cold when she came back home, despite the heat in her cheeks and her belly that just wouldn’t subside. After serving Tora and herself a bowl of stew, with some dry bread for dipping, she took a seat across from him. He looked more relaxed now, the water had washed away his anger and tension. Poppy smiled at the memory of him rushing to save her, taking her to see her friend before he finally accompanied her back home. The image of him in the water though made her squirm. Her blood thrummed in her ears, her stomach churned whenever she looked at him.   
She wasn’t stupid, she knew what that was. Desire. She wanted to kiss him, not a quick peck like last time, she wanted to taste him, breathe him in.   
Only the thought of losing control held her back. Kissing was good, but kissing led to touching, which led to naked touching, which led to children not even a full year later. She knew about that, theoretically at least.   
So why wouldn’t her body listen to reason?   
“Ya alright over there, blossom? Lookin’ a bit - worried.” He finished his meal and set the spoon down.   
“I’m fine. Just - my thoughts won’t slow down.” She scooped up another bite of stew on her spoon and stuffed it in her mouth. She barely tasted anything, but the warmth of the stew was comforting, it helped settle her nerves.   
“Yeah, I was thinkin’ a lot, too.”   
Poppy pushed her bowl away. “Say, will you get in trouble? For bailing me out?”   
He shrugged.   
“You lied to that investigator,” she added.   
“Nah, didn’t lie exactly.” His face was unreadable and Poppy cracked. She needed answers. Well, she needed some other things, too, but she would ask for clarity first.   
“You told them I was your witness.”   
“No lie.” He shifted, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned towards her. “Listen, I can’t tell ya everythin’, but I’m followin’ a bunch of people and they all somehow get lost in these woods. Ya living’ here, so if anyone can tell me somethin’, must be ya.”   
She furrowed her brow as she pondered his answer. “Well, what about that map? I have no idea why it’s so important, but you said I was keeping it safe for you.”   
“And didn’t ya? ‘twas safe enough here, no one would think it’s here.”   
It was unnerving that, no matter what she said, he took it in stride.   
“But-”   
Tora shook his head. “I didn’t know ya had that damn map, didn’t even know it exists. But it’s good, it will help me find those vermin. And thanks to ya, I think I figured out how they managed to vanish without a trace.”   
She blinked at him, still not able to follow.   
“Here, lemme show ya. Gimme the map.”   
She had put it back on the shelf and fetched it quickly. It wasn’t that big, maybe like four times her hand.   
“What does it look like to ya?”   
They both bend over the map in the light of the fire and Poppy shrugged.   
“It’s a map of the area. Here is Narin Castle, this must be Moonbright.” Her finger moved to the triangle shapes next to the village. “This is the forest.”   
“See the red line? That’s their path.” His finger followed the line and stopped next to hers. “Around here is your house. And this is where I lose track.”   
She barely dared to breathe, he was so close she couldn’t focus.   
“What’s this?” he asked and pointed at another big triangle.   
“Regina’s Peak. The queen’s summit,” Poppy whispered and looked up. His golden eyes were directly in front of her.   
“Ya know how they get there?”   
She could feel his breath on her skin, his gaze boring into her.   
“How?”   
“Across the river. Those bastards take the waterway.”   
He smiled, different to the smiles she saw before. This wasn’t teasing or smug, it was confident, not conflicted. He was breathtaking.   
“Will you leave in the morning?” Her lips trembled but she managed to press the words out.   
“Yeah. Gotta go back to huntin’.”   
“But you will stay the night?” Her heart hammered in her chest, a painful rhythm thrumming through her whole body.   
“If ya want me to.” His gaze flitted to her lips, back to her eyes and to her lips once more.   
Poppy swallowed.   
“Yes, I would like that.”   
She closed her eyes and leaned in as he tilted his head, allowing their lips to meet in a tender kiss.   
And for a change her mind stopped racing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss leads to so much more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the smut! -whispers- part 1... yes, there will be more, but I didn't want to leave you hanging, you thirsty lot ;)

Poppy sighed when Tora wound a hand in her hair and tilted her head gently to deepen the kiss. She had kissed before, she had been betrothed after all, but this was different. She mimicked him and reached for his hair, it was still damp and he groaned when she tugged lightly.   
Leaning over the table became uncomfortable but she didn’t want to stop. Never wanted to stop. Still clinging to his lips she pushed the chair back and scrambled around the table. He eagerly pulled her closer, trapped her between him and the table. Perched on the edge she wrapped an arm around his neck, her lips tingling and her head light.   
“Ya like this?” he murmured, his forehead pressed against hers.   
She pulled him closer again, showed him her answer instead of telling him. When she nipped at his bottom lip he growled. With a hand on the back of her head he held her in place as his tongue darted out to glide over her lips. She parted them, welcoming his passion with her own.   
She got lost in the kisses, in the fleeting touches he left on her face and shoulders. When she gasped for air, head thrown back, he ghosted kisses over her face and down her neck until she trembled in his embrace. She inched backwards until she sat on the table top, the map shoved to the side, and Tora stepped between her legs, grabbed her hips and pulled her back towards him.   
No words were needed when she reached for his shirt and pulled it up, off him so she could run her fingers over the inked skin underneath. With wide eyes she examined the drawings of flowers and fish, his skin warm to the touch.   
His chest was heaving, she pressed a palm over his heart, revelling in its rapid beating. He was just as affected as she was.   
His hands rested on her thighs, on top of her skirts, warmth seeping through the fabric into her skin.   
Slowly Poppy moved her hands to her bodice, she untied the lacing holding it together in the front, loosening it just enough to ease some of the pressure in her chest. Most of it didn’t stem from her clothes, though, something else made it hard for her to breathe, made her chest tight and filled her with almost painful longing.   
“Saints, blossom, ya better not tempt me too much,” he growled, fingertips digging into her thighs.   
“I’m not tempting you.” Leaning back she pulled off her bodice and let it fall to the floor. “I’m inviting.”   
“Ya have no idea what ya offerin’.” His eyes had darkened, his nostrils flared as he watched her undoing the tie on the neckline of her shift.   
“I’m a midwife,” she answered matter-of-factly. “I think I have an idea.”   
From the hushed conversations between newlywed brides to the tales of young mothers she had heard enough, besides, she lived in a village and had seen countless animals mate before. She had also seen naked men, mostly for medical examination, but one time a couple of months ago Julri had cornered her and had exposed what he usually kept hidden under his clothes.   
“But ya never tried it,” he concluded.   
Poppy shrugged, her shift slipping from her shoulders at the motion. “Is that a problem?”   
“Nah, blossom. Just - shouldn’t ya wait for the one ya wanna spend your life with?” His eyes traced the hem of her shift, barely covering the swell of her breasts.   
“Pfft, do you really think anyone actually waits?” She had seen too many rushed weddings after all. Not that she expected Tora to marry her afterwards.   
“I can’t offer ya anything.” He looked her in the eyes, one hand cupping her face gently.  
“And I’m not asking for anything. Just you and me, tonight.” She tugged her shift even lower. “Don’t worry, I know how to prevent unwanted consequences.”   
He still didn’t budge. A horrible thought made Poppy sit up straighter again.   
“You - you don’t want me?”   
He barked a laughter, or maybe a groan, it was hard to tell.   
“Blossom, I want ya since I saw ya for the first time.” He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his crotch, letting her feel the hardness hidden there.”’m just tryin’ to be a decent person for once.”   
“I think,” Poppy gasped and wriggled her fingers, “- you are way more than just decent.”   
Tora hissed and dropped his head on her shoulder. “Nah, I’m a demon and you’re a literal saint.”   
She paused teasing him to lift her hand to his head and grab his hair, tugging until he raised his head and looked at her.   
“I’m no saint. Not even close. So if you want me and I want you, why are we even still talking?”   
He caved. She had worn his control thin, into a tiny thread that snapped easily under her serious, heated gaze. He placed a hand on her shoulder, pushed her down until she was propped up on her elbows, looking up at him. Half standing, half leaning over the table he tugged her shift further down, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze. One hand found the way under her skirts, it wandered along her thigh until it found the spot where her legs met, warm and wet, hidden by curls of hair. She inhaled sharply as his fingers explored her, clinging to him, her bare breasts pressed against his chest, eyes wide in shock and confusion.   
“Anyone ever touched ya here?” He found the small bundle of nerves that made her whimper when he gently rubbed circles around it.   
Poppy shook her head.   
“Have ya touched yourself before?”   
She whined but nodded. He moved his fingers in a maddening, slow rhythm, sending sparks and shivers through her body, while his lips followed the line of her shoulder to her neck, from there downwards to her collarbone.   
Poppy slumped down, her shoulder blades pressed on the table as her back arched towards him. A moan slipped past her lips as his mouth closed around a pebbled nipple, heat surging through her core. There was a promise of heaven, of bliss, in the tantalizing slowness of her ascend, in every flick of his tongue against her skin and every circle he drew with his fingers. She buried a hand in his hair, desperate for purchase as her body and mind were thrown into chaos.   
“Tell me if I need to stop,” he grated out, his voice hoarse and pained as he changed the position of his hand. His fingers slid through her folds, pausing at her entrance, giving her just a short moment to catch her breath before he dipped one finger in.   
Poppy’s grip on his hair tightened, her other hand found the edge of the table as her eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat.   
“Still good?” He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his breath hot on her damp skin, coming in short puffs.   
She whimpered and nodded, closed her eyes and threw her head back. With her permission he moved his finger, in and out, careful until she relaxed and moaned. While his finger worked her open he pressed his thumb back on that spot that had caused her so much pleasure earlier.   
“Hahhh… I…. oh! Right there....” She mumbled on and on, a stream of pleas and praises, broken and breathy.   
Tora grinned against her neck, it distracted him from the urgency of his own arousal. But he wouldn’t rush this; for once something precious and perfect had landed in his lap - quite literally - and he wanted to savour it.   
“Relax, blossom. Breathe and enjoy it,” he purred into her ear and Poppy gasped, turned her head and kissed him.   
The tension in her core drove her crazy, she wanted, wanted so much yet wasn’t sure what exactly. She was hot, sweating, breathless - it was overwhelming. Her senses ran wild, her whole body was on fire. He wound the coil tighter and tighter with every motion of his hand, until it broke, shattering into a million pieces, glittering and scorching, burning through every fiber and cell of her body.   
She screamed, gulping for air, until bliss flooded her and her mind went calm. Rocking her hips lightly against his hand she rode out the waves of pleasure, shuddering as the tension dropped.   
He kissed her lips lightly and stilled his hand when she slumped down, boneless, sated.   
“Feelin’ good, blossom?”   
She nodded, eyes closed, breathing still ragged.   
“I feel - incredible.” And tired.   
“Ya wanna sleep now?”   
She winced when he pulled his hand away and opened her eyes.   
“No.” Stretching her arms and wriggling her fingers she arched her back before she picked herself up. “I don’t want to stop here.” She scrambled off the table, fumbled with her skirt and let it drop to the floor. In only her shift, open at the front, she padded towards her bed, only pausing to look at him over her shoulder.  
“Are you coming?”   
“Hell, yeah,” he growled and followed her, his eyes on his prey. This promised to be a satisfying hunt after all.


End file.
